


Too Much Sense

by polyesterfootbob



Series: RWBY fics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: "most things are fine" AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Puberty, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, or i guess what passes as puberty for a robot, sometimes lol, tbh its a shot in the dark on where this takes place timeline wise oops, they are of age in this so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfootbob/pseuds/polyesterfootbob
Summary: Penny learns what "turned on" means in a human context. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844821
Comments: 86
Kudos: 207
Collections: RWBY





	1. So That's What That Means

It started out simple enough, just an honest question about what Yang, a human, meant when she said “that thing” Blake does with her hips turns her on. She’s a human, why would she have to be turned on?

And with her answer everything started making too much sense.  
Why she was most concerned about her appearance around Ruby.  
Why she “scientifically” deduced Ruby was the most aesthetically pleasing person she knows.  
And most of all the odd thought or two about what exactly is under Ruby’s Combat Skirt™ that she pretends not to think about.

But sometimes making sense can be even more confusing.

For the rest of the day Penny’s mind wouldn't stay quiet. She kept making unfortunate connections on how she felt about her friend to this new term. She elected to stay in her room to avoid any, unfortunate, confrontations. How was Yang so comfortable expressing these feelings? Were all humans? Is this just another experience she missed out on as a synthetic being?

Ah, there it was again. The creeping feeling at the back of her mind, always there. Always waiting to slither in and poison her mood. She isn’t real. No matter how much she tries she’s always just wrong enough where it matters.

Catching herself mid-thought, Penny decides to employ a strategy Winter taught her when things get too busy upstairs. Sleeping it off.

__________________________________________

Sleeping was proving to be a challenge. Penny woke up and she felt like she was overheating, her breathing was short, and the last thing she could sense in her memory banks were _very_ inappropriate. She’d have to delete those, what would her father say? Or Mr. Ironwood, or Winter?

This line of thought brought her to a question that scared her to her core. What would Ruby say?


	2. The Goldilocks Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets "the talk".

"Penny for your thoughts?"  


"Excuse me?" Penny asked the, entirely too proud of herself, blonde currently sat next to her in the library.  


"Get it like- you know what never mind. You've been pretty quiet since yesterday, what's up?"

Yang, against outward appearances, is a very perceptive person. Having practically raised Ruby, she's quite keen on when girls slightly younger than herself are hiding something.

"Oh, um. I'm fine!" *hic* "Everything is pleasant!" *hic* "Thank you for checking up on me Ms. Xiao Long!" Penny lied, hoping to exit this conversation.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your, let's go with, learning experience the other day would it?" Yang questioned.

"I-" Penny searched for an excuse, any excuse, to try and dissuade any further questioning. She came up short. 

"Thought so. Your old man hasn't given you 'the talk' yet has he?". Penny reluctantly shook her head, face warming up in a facsimile of a blush. 

Noticing her embarrassment, Yang offered some reassurance. "That's alright, If I can give it to Ruby I can give it to you too!" 

At the sound of her name Penny's pupils dilated, and unconsciously she brought her thighs closer together. This was going to be a long talk.  
__________________________________________

"-and that's pretty much the basics. Any questions?"

After the rather thorough explanation, Penny was left with quite a few things she wanted clarification on. 

"So, to engage in a romantic relationship, both parties have to be willing to-" she looked around nervously as if anyone could hear her, _"have intercourse?"_ She whispered, clearly too embarrassed to use the colloquial term.

"Oh no," Yang responded. "Sex isn't the be all end all of this sorta stuff. In fact for a lot of people, sex is a hard no. Take Weiss for example. I'm pretty sure our little ice queen is asexual, but you didn't hear that from me" she added with a wink.

"Oh." Said Penny, still trying to compartmentalize this new information. As an android produced by the Atlas military, it seemed logical that she would never have much use for this kind of data. She wasn't made for this. But it was frustrating to no end. Why couldn't she better grasp this? Why couldn't this have been built in? They knew she would have an aura like everyone else why couldn't she be allowed to-

"Penny, Penny?" A voice. Yang's voice. She seemed concerned. Why? What happened?

"You looked a million miles away for a sec, you okay?"

"Ah, yes!" *hic* "I was just, um, thinking about my future romantic endeavors!" *hic*

Yang seemed unconvinced, but didn't press any further, lest she strike a nerve.  


"So, speaking of romance," she said while wiggling her eyebrows bizarrely, "who's the lucky guy that's been occupying that pretty head of yours?"

Ah. Here it is. The reason Penny wanted to avoid this conversation. How could she possibly tell Ruby's very own sister that she's been having  
_Inappropriate_ thoughts about her since last night?

"Oh. Um.." Penny scanned her memory files for a suitable answer. Ironwood? Too old. Jaune? Not positive he's over Ms. Nikos. What if-  
"Lie Ren!" *hic*

"...huh, interesting choice." 

Penny's fib went perfectly!

"Hope Nora goes easy on you when she finds out."

Penny has made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy chapter two, we did it gamers.


	3. Nervous Tics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Mulan, Thor, and Pinocchio walk into a bar...

If Ren had a coin for every excitable, peppy, redhead that apparently found him attractive, he’d have two coins. Which isn't a lot, but it’s strange that this happened twice.

Nora has been oscillating from finding it cute that Penny has a crush on someone, to frustration that it had to be ‘her’ someone.  
Ren was mostly just confused.

From Yang’s description it seemed like Penny was almost trying to remember his name, as though the question blindsided her.

Ren eventually got Nora to calm down enough to agree to meeting up with Penny at a restaurant to explain that, while flattered, he is taken. Should be an easy, if kind of awkward, conversation.

This will be fine.

___________________________________________

Penny was not fine. With every step she took closer to the restaurant her breath sped up. Her entire body felt much too warm, she could barely hear Yang trying to calm her down over the seemingly endless error messages in her mind. 

**WARNING: EMOTIONAL STATE COMPROMISED**  
**ACTIVATE DE-STRESS PROCEDURE? Y/N**

A new feature in her rebuilt body after memories of her...accident, during the Vytal Festival got too severe. Never used more than a few times, she wanted to work through her emotions like a normal girl.

Like Ruby.

“Alright kiddo, we’re here.” Yang’s remark dragged her back to reality. “I promise you’ll be fine, it’s just a talk, okay?” 

The Blonde’s concern for her did truly make her feel better.

“Yes, just a talk. Thank you for helping me better understand this Yang, I very much appreciate it” she said with a smile at least somewhat resembling the one she normally wears.

“No worries kiddo, see you in a bit.”

No worries.  
Of course.

____________________________________________

“Salutations Nora and Ren!”

“Hello Penny.” Ren said quickly, before Nora could say something they’d both regret.

“Alright missy sit your butt down, we have to talk.” Nora belted. No matter how cute this was, she didn't want Penny to get in too deep with these supposed ‘Ren thoughts’. That was her job.

“Yes, my romantic inclinations towards Ren, that I have.” *hic* 

Nora gave her a quick glance.

“...yes” Ren began, “You know Nora and I are…’involved’ with each other, don't you?” 

“What? Oh gosh, I didn't” *hic* “I'm terribly sorry if I caused you two any discomfort” the lies spilled out of Penny’s mouth almost without thought. _Father would not be pleased_ , she contemplated.

Nora once again took stock of the small hiccup.  
_interesting_

Ren began, “Oh, well. Alright then, honest mistake. Good talk Penn-” "WAIT!"  
Nora shouted, cutting Ren off, startling both he and Penny.

“You have a nervous tic don’t you!” Exclaimed Nora.

“Wh-what?? I-i don’t-”  
Penny felt suddenly very exposed, everyone she talked to never seemed to draw attention to her hiccuping. An annoying feature Ironwood insisted upon, a way to be sure of what she’s up to without infringing on her free will. A built in lie detector. 

“Nora please, that was rude.” Ren chastised.

“I-i have no idea what you’re talking about” *hic* she let out a sigh at her body’s instant betrayal.

“OH! Whoops, I'm sorry, I just got excited because I do too! My left eye twitches whenever I lie!”

Oh. She never considered that of all things making her more human, her built in lie detector could be one of them.

She makes a sheepish smile, “Yes, I hiccup whenever I'm not honest. It’s embarrassing sometimes” she giggled softly. She’ll have to remember this bonding moment. Apparently even her more odd quirks can be humanizing.

“It’s adorable!” Nora exclaimed, “...and it’s also PROOF YOU AREN'T CRUSHING ON REN”.

Darn.

“So who is it??” said Nora, suddenly getting in Penny’s face, “You gotta tell us!”

A deep sigh from Ren falls on deaf ears as The Interrogation Of Penny Polendina Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I added Nora's eye thing because in Norse mythology, Loki's punishment for lying to the gods was getting poison dripped right in his eyes until the apocalypse :^)


	4. Operation W.I.N.G.M.A.N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora tries to help. it takes two attempts.

“Is it that guy?”

“No.”

“Oh, what about her?”

“Nope.”

“Nora please…”

“REN YOU’RE NOT HELPING”

This has been going on for quite a while now, most patrons of the restaurant giving the trio odd looks that only Ren seemed to care about.

The aim of the game tonight was apparently guessing who Penny had a crush on, and why exactly Yang couldn't know. 

“Is it Spruce Willis?”

“Who? 

“Ouch, guess his career is on the way out.”

“Nora, if she wanted to tell us she probably woul-”

“OH, is it someone we know?” Nora loudly questioned, grinning like a cat that just caught a bird.

“.....yes” Penny replied, after a pause. After all, there was not much point in lying to them now.

“Oooooooh! How exciting!!” Nora almost seemed more invested in Penny’s crush than she did. 

As Ren sat, messaging the rest of his friends back at the academy, Nora pressed on with her questions.

“Well we know Ren is ruled out so, that leaves me, Oscar, anyone on team RWBY, or…”

At the mention of the team’s name, Penny went still. She could feel the creeping heat rising. She could only hope Nora didn't notice her sudden shift.

She was not that lucky.

“OHO, someone on team RWBY huh?”  


“Y-yes…”

“Well, Blake and Yang got each other, Weiss is pretty uninterested in this sorta thing, So that only leaves-”

“Um..I have to, use the restroom!” *hic* Before Nora could call her, very obvious, bluff Penny made a beeline to the women's room, seemingly forgetting that societal conventions could only stop Ren in this scenario.

“PENNY GET BACK HERE!” Nora screamed as she scrambled her way to the restrooms.

“One of these days we’ll have a normal afternoon.” sighed Ren, resigned to watching something on his scroll while the pair of redheads went at each other.

____________________________________________ 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* “PENNY OPEN THIS STALL I’M TRYING TO HELP!”

“N-no, I’m. using the toilet.” *hic* “Go away!”

Despite the severe case of side eye the two were getting from the other women in the restroom, neither seemed ready to concede with the other.

“What’s the big deal? So ya got a crush on-”

“DON’T SAY IT!” screamed Penny.

“....please” she added in the softest voice she could, almost as if to course correct from her yelling. 

Nora stiffened, and decided to rethink her approach.

“All right, everyone out.” She addressed the various other women.

“Excuse you? Some of us are-”

Nora unfolded her massive war hammer, and lifted it above her in a faux attempt to strike.

“Official huntress business, evacuate the surrounding area immediately.” she barked in the most official sounding tone of voice she could muster. This finally proved to be enough to scare off any stragglers.

Putting her hammer away, Nora tried again.  
“Penny? There’s nobody else but me now okay? I’m going to stay out here. You don’t have to say anything you feel uncomfortable with.”

Inside the stall Penny sat on top of the toilet, head in her arms. Breathing very heavily, eyes shut so tight she saw stars. It was too much at once. The same error message from before buzzed in her brain.

**WARNING: EMOTIONAL STATE COMPROMISED**  
**ACTIVATE DE-STRESS PROCEDURE? Y/N**

She mentaly picked ‘yes’.

____________________________________________ 

xX_THUNDERGOD_Xx: [gonna be here for a bit, i think penny had a panic attack]

Lie Ren: [Very well. I told you to go easy on her.]

xX_THUNDERGOD_Xx: [yea yea, u told me so. when shes ready imma take her out for icecream. ttyl, love u 💓]

Lie Ren: [💚]

____________________________________________

When Penny woke up she was still in the restroom, her thoughts felt fuzzy, and a general ‘mellow’ feeling was spread around her body.

“N-Nora?” she asked, in a remarkably shaky voice.

“Still here sweetheart. I promised nobody else didn't I?” Nora replied, in a voice softer than Penny’s ever heard her use before. 

It was nice.

“Let's get you outta here huh? And I’m not just saying that because we’ve been here for an hour and the owner’s threatened me twice.”

An hour? That was so much time gone…

“You..aren't mad? I caused a severe delay…”

“Me?” Nora responded incredulously, “If anything you should be pissed at me, I. I pushed too far, too fast.” Nora murmured, audibly disappointed with herself.

“I’m sorry.”

Penny was at a loss for words. She felt like she wasted a huntress’ valuable time, but she was the one being apologized to.

She can't remember if Ironwood was ever this patient with her. Father always was, and Winter on particularly bad days.

She decided patient people are good friends.

____________________________________________

At one of the local ice cream parlors, Penny has made a climactic discovery!

Mint chocolate chip is severely underrated.

Ice cream in general is something Penny has grown to find comfort in, she doesn't require sustenance, and anything she does consume is stripped of any potential energy necessities, broken down into water and oxygen, and recycled for later use. She just enjoys the flavors. Her memory bank has an extensive catalog of flavors she enjoys, and what chemicals are needed to generate them.

Perhaps that's why she woke up with her mouth tasting like strawberries…

“So,” Nora began. “Do you think you’re ready to talk about it now?”

Penny took a second to take a deep breath. 

“Yes.” 

No hiccup, Nora continued.

“You have a crush on Ruby?”

“Y-” another breath, “Yes.”

“And you didn't tell Yang because you were worried she’d disapprove?”

“Um, along those lines, yes.” 

“Do you think you could better explain it to her, not face to face?”  
Penny was confused, what did she mean?

Nora seemed to catch this. 

“Ah, okay! So I’ve been brainstorming something, and I think it could help!”

This piqued her interest, so Nora continued.

“I figured, it can be overwhelming talking about relationship junk in person, soooo…”

She reached for her scroll

“I made a group chat! It's going to be me, Weiss, Blake, Yang and hopefully you! I made it so you could have a safe place to talk about your feelings. Or if you still feel like that's too much, you could have one of us say it for you!”

Penny was, frankly, flabbergasted. She really did all this for her? 

“I- I don't know what to say,”

“Just a yes or no silly” Nora said with a smirk.

____________________________________________

_HAMMERTIME has joined_  
_IceQueen has joined_  
_Bellabooty has joined_  
_Beehaw has joined_  
_Cinnamon-roll has joined_

HAMMERTIME: [welcome welcome friends to Operation W.I.N.G.M.A.N.]

Beehaw: [wingman? What does that even stand for?]

IceQueen: [were these juvenile nicknames really necessary?]

Bellabooty: [why do i feel like mine is @Beehaw your fault]

Beehaw: [😜]

HAMMERTIME: [it stands for... WE um. INVOKE….ok look i just thought it was cool]

Cinnamon-roll: [i think it is cool :) ]

HAMMERTIME: [a true intellectual]

IceQueen: [starting to regret this]

Beehaw: [oh hush, its for a good cause]

HAMMERTIME: [speaking of, penny, would you like to start us on this journey?]

_________________________________________

Penny looked at her scroll. 

She took a deep breath.

No going back

_________________________________________

Cinnamon-roll: [i have a crush on Ruby]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acronyms with no real meanings are TIGHT


	5. Hatching A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation W.I.N.G.M.A.N. begins its noble quest. get Penny a gf.

The response to Penny’s announcement was probably as confusing as it was relieving.

_________________________________________

Beehaw: [NICE ok this is actually great]

IceQueen: [i'm not surprised, you’re not exactly the most subtle person. No offence.]

Bellabooty: [i...didn't know that was a secret.]

Cinnamon-roll: [Yang you’re not upset? But what about our ‘The Talk’? You know i’ve had inappropriate thoughts about Ruby]

_________________________________________

As Penny typed she could feel the familiar heat rising within herself. She couldn't deny how embarrassing this was to admit to Ruby’s teammates, especially her sister. But Nora was correct.

Doing this in person would be so much worse.

_________________________________________

Beehaw: [oh sweetie ive seen ruby’s CCTnet history, im sure whatever thought you’ve been cooking up in that head of yours cant be much worse 😁]

HAMMERTIME: [careful now, you’ll give her a heart attack with knowledge like that! And we cant exactly set ruby up on a date with a dead body now can we?]

Bellabooty: [why exactly is this great @Beehaw?]

Beehaw: [what better way to get ruby as out of her shell as possible than setting her up with some loud, spunky, lil cutiepie?]

Bellabooty: [fair point.]

_________________________________________

Heart attack was definitely a good word for what Penny was feeling right now. Her legs involuntarily crossed as she couldn't help but picture what exactly Ruby’s CCTnet history looked like. Before getting too lost in her lewd fantasy however, one particular word sprung out to her.

_________________________________________

Cinnamon-roll: [Date??] 

HAMMERTIME: [well yea silly! What did u think we were just going to let you stew in ur sexual-frustration-soup forever?]

Beehaw: [ITS MATCHMAKING TIME >:3 ]

IceQueen: [I would have phrased it more delicately, but yes. I took the time to make a full itinerary for the two of you, including possible locations, sightseeing avenues, a list of the top ranked restaurants in the area…]

_________________________________________

The smug satisfaction practically oozed from every letter of Weiss’ message, but Penny couldn't help but be flattered. Ruby’s own partner took the time to craft this detailed plan for them. 

_________________________________________

HAMMERTIME: [B O R I N G. come on this is penny’s (and i think ruby’s) first date and you want to turn it into a field trip? Yawn-city, population weiss]

IceQueen: [Well excuse me for having plans instead of jumping into things i'm inexperienced with >:( ]

Beehaw: [guys, please, can we at least save the fighting for day 2?]

HAMMERTIME: [I MAKE NO PROMISES]

IceQueen: [ >:/ ]

Beehaw: [ok, plan. Theres a new Nicolas Beige movie out this weekend, im pretty sure its based on one of ruby’s superhero comics, good a start as any to a date id say]

Bellabooty: [maybe take her to an arcade afterwards. Nothing quite washes down bad book-to-movie adaptations like video games.]

HAMMERTIME: [you dont even kno if its bad yet u dork]

Bellabooty: [oh, it will be. If they couldn't make Ninjas Of Love work they’ll butcher this]

Beehaw: [salty kitty]

IceQueen: [Ninjas Of Love?]

Bellabooty: [ANYWAY MOVING ON]  


HAMMERTIME: [im kinkshaming]

_________________________________________

Kink. There's a word Penny has heard before. Father usually said it while working on a project, or a prosthetic someone had commissioned him. They were something that had to be ‘worked out’. But shamed?

_________________________________________

Cinnamon-roll: [What is ‘Kinkshaming’?]

Beehaw: [....oh honey]

Bellabooty: [y’all can take this one, you brought it on yourselves]

IceQueen: [um..]

HAMMERTIME: [its when u make fun of somebody for whatever nasty stuff they get in to, for instance, Blake and her cheesy, garbage, schlocky, bookstore clearance aisle, ninja porn]

Bellabooty: [rude.]

_________________________________________

That gave Penny pause. What if Ruby made fun of how she felt? She wouldn't. Right? No, she wouldn't, she accepted her, even after she found out she was an android. She would accept this too.

Right? 

_________________________________________

Beehaw: [ah, ah, you've gone quiet, get outta your head and back to the real world. Ruby’s not gonna kinkshame you alright? And if she tries i could always just remind her of her own sins :p ]

Cinnamon-roll: [Right, sorry. And thank you Yang :) ]  


IceQueen: [I’d just like to point out that ‘Movies’ and ‘Arcade’ were both location options in my itinerary. That you ignored.]

HAMMERTIME: [waiter theres some salt in my ice]

IceQueen: [ >:(( ]

Cinnamon-roll: [What are some other suggestions?]

IceQueen: [Thank you Penny.]

HAMMERTIME: [oh geez]

_________________________________________

Weiss and her various plans proceeded to dominate the conversation, and to her credit, they were very intricate, going so far as to even cataloge what food Ruby was most likely to order at what restaurant and what to pair them with. She really was like her sister. 

A *Ding* in her personal messages from Yang diverted the android's attention.

_________________________________________ 

Yang 😎: [it was nice of you to let weiss kinda rant for a bit, but im serious, movie and arcade, she’ll practically be superglued to you, alright kiddo?]

💚Penny💚: [Affirmative! Thank you Yang! :) ]

_________________________________________

Movie, and arcade. Simple, easy, fun. This was good. After days of feeling generally scatterbrained, having a set plan was nice.

And Penny would never admit it, but letting Weiss rant for a good minute made for some good daydreaming time.

She’d have to see if Ruby would let her see her CCTnet history if this all goes well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> movie dates aren't too cliched right? ha ha..


	6. Getting Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather bold request is made.

Tuesday is when she found out what 'turned on' meant. Wednesday was her talk with Yang. Thursday was the beginning of Operation W.I.N.G.M.A.N. This upcoming Saturday is her first date. But in her room, on this Friday afternoon. Penny was standing in front of her mirror. 

She never paid them any mind before. But now they stuck out like a sore thumb. In her rebuilt body, one of her many upgrades included jet boots. From mid-thigh downward, instead of her artificial skin, smooth, matte-black metal made up her legs. From the, frankly, well defined knee piece downward her legs flared out, making room for the trio of jet thrusters she houses in the rear of either leg, just above her feet, now taking the appearance of low heeled metal boots. Down the side of her legs ran a green stripe capable of glowing, with a large green circle at the top and a small one at the bottom, both outlined with gold and capable of lighting up too. She payed about as much attention to them as she did her own arms.

But now she can't stop thinking about them. 

Every step there was a metal clank. every subtle move a mechanical sound. Surely inaudible to anyone near her, or quiet enough to ignore. But on nights like this?

They seemed deafening. 

Just the act of walking around made Penny feel like a clunking, noisy, creaking piece of hardware. It was nights like this where she felt about as human as an Atlesian Knight-200.

When she first re-awoke in her father's lab in Atlas, she felt thrilled at her new flight capabilities, her mind filled with the idealized fantasy of superhero-esque activity. But now they only serve to remind her, and everyone else, just how truly different she is. Human, Faunus, for all their differences they are still flesh and blood.

She tries crying. But who would build a machine with tear ducts?

_________________________________________

Winter Schnee was a busy woman. And frankly she enjoyed it. It felt nice having structure, schedules, and set plans throughout the day. Seemingly the antithesis of this mindset, was her relationship with Penny. In contrast to her quiet, stern professionalism, Penny was loud, exuberant, and child-like. Winter's scroll messages to her colleges were brief, to the point, and almost guaranteed to be about military or huntsmen work.

Her texts with penny usually consisted of Penny showing her something she found cute, with Winter humoring her out of politeness, or Penny asking some kind of question in relation to something that she doesn't understand, to which Winter helps her with. 

To the contrary of anyone watching, Winter quite enjoys this. She finally felt like she was somebody's big sister again. 

So when Penny messaged her with the request 'Do I have replacement legs?' Winter, taken aback as she was, responded to her as best she could. 

_________________________________________

Winter Schnee: [Would you like me to ask your father if any are available]

💚Penny💚: [Yes please]

Winter Schnee: [Are your current ones damaged?] 

💚Penny💚: [No, I would just. Like different ones]

_________________________________________

Winter was at a loss. For what purpose could this possibly be for? And why ask now of all times? Amidst her own confusion she tries to rationalize this. She claims they are undamaged but perhaps they are in a way she feels uncomfortable disclosing with her? Perhaps her legs themselves are fine, but a technical glitch has occurred and she can no longer interface with them.

Before she can wonder any more she's interrupted by Penny's next message.

_________________________________________

💚Penny💚: [Never mind. I don't want to waste anyone's time. I would like to keep my current legs]

_________________________________________

She can see through this immediately. She's instantly brought back to younger days, checking to see if her father was in an amicable mood before asking even the smallest request. She will always hate that walking on eggshells feeling, but she'd hate herself more if Penny had to feel that around her.

_________________________________________

Winter Schnee: [I will see what i can do, okay?]

💚Penny💚: [Thank you very much! Oh I'm so excited! :) ]

_________________________________________

Winter smiles to herself, and adds a visit to Dr. Polendina's lab to her schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i like robot angst :^)  
> thank you all so much for your kind comments! i will feast upon them like a positivity vampire and use the energy to write more  
> but seriously thank you they mean a lot sdfgh


	7. As The Crow Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct line has to be made in many situations. In this case, a line from Penny's plan to Ruby's knowledge.

If you were walking down the halls of Atlas academy this Friday evening, the most likely sound you'd hear would be excited, goofy, giggling and the pleas of an Atlas Special Operative begging Penny to slow down, lest she trip.

As clumsy and awkward walking with her replacement legs were, Penny couldn't shake the dopey grin off her face. She'd grown accustomed to the weight of her now designated 'on duty' legs, that her sleeker, smaller, more human legs were strange. But gosh did she adore them. From mid-thigh downward, signified by only a thin seam, they looked completely natural. It will take a few hours to sync up to all the various artificial nerve-endings, but already they feel so much better. If a bit, TV static-y. _Is this what it feels like when your leg 'falls asleep'?_ she wondered to herself.

"Penny please, you'll fall over." cried the very exasperated Winter. Multiple times now she had to bite back a smile while watching Penny stagger down the hallway like a newborn deer. Although, in making an honest effort to let Penny be as excited as she wants she fears that she could injure herself. The nerve-endings are still fairly sensitive. 

Almost on cue, the younger girl lost her footing, stumbled backwards, and fell on her behind. Winter could only sigh.

Partly at Penny's clumsiness, but mostly at the figure coming down the hallway. _What in the world does **he** want?_

A tall, lean man with pale, red eyes, and dusty, black hair. 

"What do you want Qrow." Winter spat with so much venom that it barely counted as a question.

"Easy ice queen." he protested, "I wanna have a chat with the kid."

She bristled at the nickname, but decided against another lecture on where exactly she'll hit him if he says it again. "She has a name you, you.."

"Yeah, yeah, degenerate, scumbag, lowlife, call me what you want, just give me a few minutes with Penny alright?"

"I would think that should be up to her to decide." Winter gestured to Penny, still sitting on the floor.

"Erm..Penny? Winter questioned, "Are you planning on...standing up?"

"Oh! yes, I will." Winter's remark brought the young girl out of her daydream state of absentmindedly feeling her legs.

"Salutations Qrow Branwen!" said Penny, now standing.

"Hey kiddo, mind If we have a chat? About Saturday?" 

The air caught in her throat, and the same bothersome heat rose within her. "What are you implying? Winter demanded. She turned to Penny, only to see her noticeably averting her eyes from the two huntsmen, with her cheeks lightly colored red.

Qrow, seeing Winter's confusion along with Penny's embarrassment, tried to keep it more vague. "None of your beeswax princess, now buzz off. Dontcha got some errand to run for James?"

"I'll have you know that-" *ding*. _Just my luck._ She checked her scroll, only to find that yes, the general did need her assistance with something.

A deep sigh and a departure later, Qrow and Penny were alone with each-other.

"So," He began, "What exactly are your intentions with my niece." He stated, entirely dead-pan. 

"Oh- I um..well I..." A thousand questions ran through her mind 'How does he know?' being chief among them. 

His eyes softened, and a sly smirk replaced the scowl he'd been wearing. "I'm messing with you kiddo." 

Penny relaxed, and let out the breath she'd been holding. "No booze, no drugs, that's my only rule for tomorrow, got it?" 

"Yes sir!" Penny nodded. "Then we're all set. See ya 'round kid." He stated affably. And he was off.

The light just above his head flickered and fizzled out as he walked away. 

Penny had to contact the group.

_________________________________________

Cinnamon-roll: [Mr. Branwen knew about saturday! what if Ruby already knows??]

IceQueen: [Why wouldn't she know?]

Cinnamon-roll: [um...]

IceQueen: [You didn't tell her yet??]

Beehaw: [oh, i told him @Cinnamon-roll, i kinda figured you'd...have told ruby by now]

Bellabooty: [did you want to surprise her?]

Cinnamon-roll: [um..yes? Is that wrong?]

Bellabooty: [not wrong, just]

HAMMERTIME: [SUPER CUTE OWO]

IceQueen: [Poorly planned.]

Bellabooty: [I was going to say cliche, but those work too]

Beehaw: [hon i think you should talk to her, and not just about this. its been nearly a week, she's worried you're avoiding her]

Cinnamon-roll: [Oh no! that's terrible :( I'll be right over]

Beehaw: [wait what]

IceQueen: [Excuse me?]

Bellabooty: [penny wait shes]

HAMMERTIME: [guys shes prolly on her way its kinda pointless to stop her rn]

_________________________________________

Penny knocked several times on the door to team RWBY's doorm "Ruby! Ruby I would like to tal-" she was cut off the the mechanical sliding of the entrance.

"SHHHH" Yang hushed, "She's in the bathroom, just, hang out in the living-room okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Penny stated, and promptly followed Yang out of the dorm's bedroom, into the living-room, where the rest of the team sat on the large L sofa watching the television.

In hushed tones, the four conversed. "Did you even think of what to say before you rushed over here?" Weiss asked, questioning Penny's logic.

"Um, yes!" *hic*

The three girls all looked severely unconvinced. Penny deflated, and admitted the truth. She had no idea what she was doing. At least with Ruby in the bathroom it left her some time to think of what to say.

"Alright, you guys can un-pause the TV now- Oh hi Penny!"

Just her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include everyone's fav drunkle at some point lmao. also had to brainstorm on just what the dorms are like, we only ever get to see the bedrooms, both in atlas and beacon, weird right?  
> hope u guys enjoy this chapter uwu


	8. A Metal Rose In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and a set plan, things are now in motion.

This was probably the most casually dressed Ruby had ever seen Penny. Instead of her usual green skirt, white blouse combo she's currently clad in a mint green t-shirt with the Atlas crest on the front in white, and a pair of gray yoga shorts. She was also missing her black gloves. And was she barefoot?

In all fairness it was taking everyone a bit to adjust to wearing casual clothing again, relegating their usual outfits to whenever they're on duty. Guess you can't be combat ready all the time. Ruby herself was dressed in the school assigned sweatpants, but as opposed to the matching school assigned pajama shirt she wore a sleeveless band t-shirt she found while shopping. Aside from huntsmen work and the, _unpleasantness_ that the election ushered in, things in Atlas have been, fairly calm. The General insisted the group stay at least for the completion of Amity tower, and at most for the school year. Something about 'inspiring the freshmen'.

"Where have you been anyway? Last I heard you, Nora, and Ren got banned from one of the campus restaurants?" 

Penny barely heard Ruby's question, she was much too busy taking in the sight of her friend. Her toned arms from years of wielding her massive scythe, the way her sweatpants hugged her hips, the pastel pink of her bra-strap, ever so close to falling off her shoulder. Her cute, round face, and those gorgeous silver eyes...

_why did she have to be so pretty?_

"Um..Penny?" Ruby asked the, currently wide-eyed and blushing girl sat on the couch. Yang elbows her in an attempt to bring her back to the current situation.

"Hm? OH! Um, yes, I have been...busy...with activities involving several huntresses!" Technically not a lie, "I'm sorry we haven't talked as much recently."

"But you're free tomorrow, aren't you Penny?" Yang prompted, hoping Penny would take the hint and use this as the jumping off point for the date plan.

"Yes! I um..w- would you.." Why was this so hard to say? Ruby is her friend, they're just going to the movies, nothing 'big' has happened yet. Maybe this as a mistake. No, It was definitely a mistake, why can't she talk? _why can't I say anything, say something, say something, say som-_

"Hey, Yang and I were planning on heading to the movies tomorrow, you and Penny want to join us?" Blake said nonchalantly.

"Oooh, that sounds fun! That Spirit Rider movie is out and I've been _dying_ to check it out, what about you Penny?"

She glanced at Blake as her breathing returned to normal, silently thanking her, "That sounds wonderful! Thank you for the invitation!"

"So Penny, while you're here wanna watch TV with us?" Ruby offered, hoping she'd agree. In the near week gap between contact she'd realized just how used to Penny's sweet naiveté she became again. Just like at Beacon. Although, something about her tonight seemed...

Off.

"I'd love too!" Penny exclaimed. It had been far too long since she saw Ruby, she decided. As perverted as it made her feel she was going to live up this opportunity. Libido aside, It was genuinely just nice to be with her first real friend again. 

_________________________________________

HAMMERTIME: [sooo how are things at Casa De RWBY?]

IceQueen: [Careful you dolt! Penny is in this group chat]

Beehaw: [thats two messages now, but i only heard notifs from three scrolls, i think penny forgot hers when she rushed over here]

Beehaw: [that reminds me, put ur scrolls on vibrate or something @IceQueen @Bellabooty]

HAMMERTIME: [theres a distinct lack of crying penny noises so i assume things are going well?]

Beehaw: [ehh for the most part yea. hit a snag on actually getting penny to. talk. but we solved it. plus i get a date out of it too so im happy 😁]

Bellabooty: [I just wish we had picked a better movie :/ ]

Beehaw: [what kind of movie hon? one with ninjas per chance? perhaps ninjas of some sort of emotion?]

Bellabooty: [good news everyone yang has lost sex privileges for the week]

HAMMERTIME: [LMAO]

Beehaw: [R E G R E T]

Bellabooty: [ >:P ]

_________________________________________

Personal space has never really been much of a thing between Ruby and Penny, and Ruby never really minded. But right now Penny was acting...weird. She's scooted closer to her several times now, but if Ruby bumps into her on accident she suddenly goes stock-still. And why is her face so red? Does she have a fever? _Yes Ruby the android has a fever...computer virus?_

Either way, a movie night with her sister, her close friend and teammate, and probably one of her top five favorite people?

Sounds like a good time to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me casually hitting the "we're ignoring canon for a bit" button at the beginning lmao.  
> so this was three chapters of the same friday, whoops. next chapter is the movie date, promise 👌👌👌👍👍👍


	9. A Cinematic Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad movies can be a fun thing to watch, but sometimes they strike all the wrong nerves.

Saturday. This was it. Hopefully the start of a new dynamic between Penny and her best friend. She looked at herself in the mirror, quadruple checking to see if she has everything the way she wants. A light green, button down blouse, with slightly puffed shoulders, and a large green bow at her neck, giving her the look of a bow-tie. Winter called it an ‘Estelle Blouse’, Penny just thought it looked cute. Paired with a loose black skirt that reached just above her mid-thighs, black knee-high socks, and her light green heels. As well as her old pink bow to wear in her hair, for nostalgia’s sake. 

“Kid, let’s hustle alright?” She could hear Qrow say, impatiently. “Yes sir! Coming!”. She hurriedly exited her room and began walking with Qrow. 

“Ya look cute kid, but uh, aren't you worried about feeling overdressed?” 

A valid question on Qrow’s part, it’s entirely likely that Ruby, Yang, and Blake will be dressing far more casually. 

“Hm..” Penny began, “I suppose, but I like this outfit, and If Ruby does too then I think It’s accomplished Its purpose!’ she said, possibly too enthusiastically. Qrow wouldn't hold that against her though, it was her first date after all.

“Heh, alright kiddo.”

_________________________________________

“Wallet?”

“Check.”

“Sunscreen?”

“Why would I even- whatever, check.”

“Scroll?”

“Obviously, check.”

“Condoms?”

“YANG!”

Ruby looked at Yang in horror as she chuckled at her own crude joke. “I’m kidding you dork, its not like either of you would need ‘em anyway.”

"We're not even like, _like that_ so why even bring it up, It was entirely, completely, one hundred percent out of nowhere!"

"...Right." Yang could only stare in bewilderment at Ruby's rambling. But in truth Ruby was rambling for a reason. Yang had accidentally solved Ruby's mystery for her.

Why Penny was suddenly so nervous around her, why she agreed to, at first glance, play third and fourth wheel to Yang and Blake's date, why she wanted to be close to her but was shocked whenever she made contact. Why she looked at her that way...like she wanted something but had no idea how to ask.

It made too much sense. Penny had a crush on her.

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush.

_________________________________________

"Salutations everyone!" Penny said cheerily, voice raising just a teeny octave higher when she saw Ruby. She was wearing a t-shirt with a heart wearing sunglasses, and high-waisted jean shorts with leggings underneath, and red sneakers with white on the toe parts. She also had a red and black satchel slung over her shoulder. The only remainders of her huntress gear being her hood. Yang wore an orange tank top, with gray cargo pants, and white sneakers. Blake had on a purple knitted, pullover sweater, black yoga pants, and some knee height boots.

Penny was definitely the, outlier, so to speak with her slightly fancier clothing. Not that it seemed to bother her anyway.

"Oh, this is so exciting! It'll be so nice spending time with you all!" Not technically a lie, but not exactly what Penny wanted to say, what she really wanted was to be with Ruby by herself, but this is the situation she has placed herself into.

"Um, yeah, me too Penny." She didn't mean to sound so un-enthused, It's just. So much was going through her head. How long has she been crushing on her? Was she trying to keep it secret or did she just assume everyone knew? Did Yang know? _I bet you know you blonde devil_

She'd known for the longest time that whenever Penny feels things, she feels them deeply, earnestly. It's doubtful Penny could be cynical if she tried. The idea that somebody so...honest. Saw her in a romantic light, or even a...other sort of light was actually. Kind of flattering.

So, she tried again.

"Today is going to be so much fun! I'm glad you're coming along with us." She said, Brandishing a smile so sweet it could give sugar a run for its money. 

"Alright you two, the taxi shuttle is here, lets get a move on." Yang causally reminding the pair they can't get to the movies by looking at each other.

"Oop, right! come on Penny!" Snapping back to reality, Ruby jogged her way towards the bright yellow ship, Penny following behind her.

She could've easily caught up with her.

But why waste such a good view?

_________________________________________

"Where yous kids off to?" the taxi driver asked curtly. "Siam's Cinema please." Blake responded.

The engines of the airship roared to life, and they were on their way, down to Mantle. 

The decision of a location in Mantle rather than Atlas was nearly unanimous, after laying themselves on the line to save Mantle from a grimm invasion, and violent sociopaths, they've become quite attached to the more gritty city. It felt more life-like than Atlas' cold, sterility. 

Within the passenger area of the shuttle, Penny sat next to Ruby, watching as she looked out the window. _She's so pretty..._

"Hm?" Ruby turned to her. "What was that?"

"UHM...NOTHING!" *hic* "I- I SAID 'look it's the city'!" *hic*

"Oh, alright then!, yeah its a great view." Ruby pretended to buy Penny's misdirect. _she really said that out loud huh? cutie._

With every moment the more she thought about it, the more she thought how sweet it was Penny had a crush on her. Maybe this is why she always seems to tackle hug her...

Penny however, had been thrown into disarray. She must've looked bright red from how bad she was blushing, and she could hear Yang quietly choking back a laugh.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Ruby's hand_

"Hey, Its okay, sometimes things just slip out when we don't want them too." She said softly, "And for the record, I think you're pretty too" She said with a wink, and a smile.

Penny smiled brighter than she had all day, while Yang and Blake silently congratulated her.

_________________________________________

The shuttle touched down in the parking space, "Alright that's 30 Lien, pay up." 

"EXCUSE ME?" Yang loudly questioned, "What kinda rip-off mobile are you driving buddy?"

"Ay why you yellin at me for? its 30 lien per hour, it took an hour to get here, so yous gotta pay the piper kid." The cab driver said defensively.

"Yeah right 30 lien an hour, why's this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Yang please, I'll pay lets just go." Said Blake, trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Ay, not my problem daddy dearest forgot to educate ya." He said with a scowl.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU EDUCATION" Yang shouted, eyes now burning red.

A palm collided with Yang's face, blocking her vision, Blake now taking the reigns. "Here you go sir," she handed him the plastic card, "Enjoy the rest of your night."

_________________________________________ 

"Im calling in Qrow or somebody when we fly back, that was highway robbery." Grumbled Yang, still clearly fuming.

"You seriously need to chill." Blake said, trying (and failing) to temper her girlfriend's rage.

"Let's just get in the theater, alright?" Ruby added, getting the group back on track. The four walked into the theater and up to the stands, Blake still taking the lead.

"Four for Spirit Rider please."

"You sure?" The ticket taker asked, "I heard its supposed to be pretty gnarly."

Blake took a look back at the three highly trained huntress' behind her. "I think we'll manage."

_________________________________________

Penny was not managing. She was built to defend the people, to combat grimm, she knew how to handle that. That, comparatively, was easy. She was not built, however, to deal with a man who can burst into a flaming skeleton demon that can incinerate peoples souls. She watched the movie through partly covered eyes, watching this...

 _beast_ tear through people's semblances, rip their aura to shards, and burn their very souls to ash. All with the aid of red hot, burning metal chains.

As someone who every so often had to remind themselves that her soul is assurance that she is real, that she matters, that she isn't like Atlas' other machines. It was quite unnerving. 

So for most of the movie she spent her energy either, hiding from the movie, or eating the several large chocolate bars Ruby bought her. _How could she find this entertaining?_

 _This sucks._ Ruby thought to herself. She could list off the top of her head all the things they got wrong from the comic. _Oh well, at least I'm spending time with my frie-_

Yang and Blake have fallen asleep.

_Oooookay, well there's still Penny!_

Penny has her knees brought up to her face, and is trembling in her seat. 

_Okay._

"Penny? Penny whats wrong?" she whispers to the shaking girl next to her. 

"Mmn. I don't- s'fine." *hic* 

Ruby has never heard Penny so...detached. "Hey, Penny can you look at me?" Ruby gets out of her seat and crouches on the theater floor, the crunch of stale popcorn beneath her being her last concern. 

Penny lowered her knees and kept her sight focused on Ruby. "Lets go to the lobby, okay?" She asked. Penny only nodded.

On the walk towards the lobby a particularly loud demonic growl rang throughout the theater, eliciting a shriek from the redhead.

 _I hope this movie bombs._ Ruby thought bitterly.

_________________________________________

In the lobby, the two girls sat in the spare seats, Penny with her face buried in the crook of Ruby's neck, and Ruby, gently rocking her from side to side.

"I gotcha Penny, don't worry" She reassured her. _How are you so cute?_

Penny slightly smiled herself, and pretended not to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CLOCK MOVES FORWARD TO NUTS AND DOLTS O'CLOCK >:3  
> hope yall enjoy this!


	10. Much Ado About Smudging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues, and A Moment is had.

"You know, you were right, that was awful." Yang said as the pair made their way to the lobby in search of Ruby and Penny. "Told you." Replied Blake. Yang rolled her eyes at her gloating and resigned herself to finding the lost girls. "They've gotta be around here somewhere, they wouldn't have just left, riOH MY GOD" 

Yang interrupted herself as she took in the sight before her. Her _baby_ sister with a girl cuddled up on her. She's never been more proud.

"Hey there lovebirds," She said with a grin. "I was thinking we could head to an arcade if you two are done gettin' all touchy-feely."

Ruby nearly turned as red as her cape and fumbled for a response. "Uh, well I um, P-Penny got freaked out by the movie! S-so I brought her out here...and she fell asleep so It's not like I was just going to _not_ let her sleep you know? That'd be rube, RUDE I meant rude haha rube isn't a word stupid Ruby, wait is it a word? I think its a wor-" 

*AHEM* Blake mercifully put an end to the awkward ramble and reiterated the change in location. "Arcade, you want to go?"

"OH, um, nah, to be honest I'm actually kind of hungry?" This garnered a strange look from Yang.

"How are you still hungry? What happened to that huge popcorn bucket you got?"

"...I ate it," Ruby meekly replied. "But movie theater food barely counts as food anyway so like..." She left the statement hanging in the air, limply waiting for more justification.

As the three discussed location plans, Penny was stirred out of her nap, Ruby's natural smell of roses, honey, and whatever deodorant she uses being unceremoniously replaced by stale popcorn, cheap fake butter, and recycled air-conditioned air.

"Hey there sleepy head," Yang said, relatively softly. "Blake said she found some faunus owned restaurant, wanna head over there?" 

"Yes please!" She said, doing her best to remove the sleepiness from her voice.

Ruby finally got a good look at Penny in the light of the lobby, and noticed something. "Oh, hang on there,"

Almost on autopilot, she licked her thumb, brought it to the corner of Penny's mouth, and wiped it around.

"You had some chocolate smudged!" Still not registering her actions, she began licking the chocolate remains off her thumb, "Wouldn't want to waste any would ya?"

Yang covered her mouth to hide the largest grin she's made tonight, Blake simply rose an eyebrow and smirked, and Penny?

She stopped thinking for a few seconds.

The train finally reached the station so to speak, as Ruby finally realized what just happened. "...Um" *AHEM* "Uh, Anyway! Blake! Lets uh, lets head out!" she choked out, already speeding towards the exit.

Penny made a mental note to smudge chocolate more often.

__________________________________________

The Blind Justice inn was the group's next stop, a nice, jazzy place supposedly founded by a trio of blind, mouse-faunus brothers. As the four were lead to their booth seats they took in the smooth, comfortable aesthetic. Well, two of them did anyway.

Ruby was still hopelessly embarrassed over her seemingly _very_ forward behavior at the theater, and Penny kept replaying that moment in her mind, in only the pristine, perfect clarity her mechanical eyes would allow. 

As the group sat, the waitress offered a perfect distraction from whatever complicated thoughts anybody was having. "May I take your order?" 

"Yes please, I'll have the fish and chips. And some Admiral Gray tea." Blake responded, unabashedly revealing her love of any kind of sea food.

"Whatever the heck a 'Dragon's egg omelette' is, thanks" Yang said, looking at the menu in disbelief. "Oh, and uh...I don't know, whatever the chef's favorite coffee is." Yang added.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger, with a side of fries please! OH, and like, a few extra bottles of ketchup if there are any." Ruby said emphatically as Yang cringed to herself, knowing whats about to happen.

"Um, alright, and you ma'am?" The waitress addressed Penny, apparently still lost in thought.

"Hm? Oh! Yes I would like..." Penny began actually reading the menu she had been ignoring, "Um..just some waffles with maple syrup please!"

"Alright, those will be out in a few, you four sit tight." The waitress responded, walking away to give the kitchen the four orders.

When she was finally out of earshot, Yang focused her glare on Ruby. "You're really gonna do that nasty crap here?"

"What do you mean 'nasty'? It makes it taste better, how do you not get this!!" Ruby passionately defended herself, clearly this is a well worn talking point between the two.

"Its SO GROSS you nasty little goblin child." Yang scolded. Before this could go on, Blake interjected. "Do I even want to know what this is about?"

Yang sighed deeply, and recounted the reason of the argument, "Ever since we were little, whenever dad ordered us some fast food Ruby always soaked her burgers in ketchup, calls that mess a 'blood burger' because she's a gross feral trash baby."

"I'M NOT A TRASH BABY YOU'RE JUST A COWARD" Ruby protested, gathering some questionable looks. "Please stop yelling in the restaurant." Blake pleaded, reeling at this...bizarre revelation of her team leader's eating habits.

"...oh" Was the only response Blake could think of.

Penny was back in her own fantasy however, absolutely entranced by how that intimate moment made her feel. Just, how naturally it came to her, so casual it was hypnotic. _I wonder what Ruby looks like licking other thingsSTOP IT._ Her own embarrassment preventing her from following that line of thinking. 

It didn't stop her from involuntarily crossing her legs as tight as they'd go without hurting however. 

__________________________________________

After some time, the waitress re-appeared with the four's orders, bringing them all back to the real world. "Enjoy your meals!" the waitress said politely. 

Thank-yous exchanged, waitress' out of sight, Ruby grabbed the ketchup bottles. 

"Why me..." Yang said, defeated. Blake looked on, like seeing a car-crash, unable to avert her gaze, as Ruby began to drown her burger in ketchup. Making sure to get her fries as well. None were spared from the torrent of red.

As though to show some allegiance with Ruby, Penny began dousing her waffles with maple syrup, seemingly unaware that this lacked the same oomph, as this was a natural response to being given waffles and syrup. 

Blake took note of this. _Welp, at least she's loyal. In her own way I guess..._

"Feral. Trash. Baby." Yang simply said, as ruby chowed down on her 'masterpiece'.

*pthbthhhhh!* Ruby, in an attempt to disprove her baby-ness, blows a raspberry at Yang, with her mouth entirely smeared in ketchup. 

Without prompting, Penny stuck her finger out, wiped some ketchup off Ruby's cheek, cheerily said "Wouldn't want to waste any!" and popped it in her mouth.

She decided she did not like ketchup.

The grimace that overcame her face caused Yang to crack up in laughter, and slide Penny her coffee to wash the taste away. 

Ruby simply shrugged and said, "More for me I guess" and became very thankful the ketchup stains hid her blushing at Penny's attempt to re-create her theater actions. 

__________________________________________

After a while of shop hopping and sight seeing, the group decided to call the night, and head back to the dorms. 

"Can we please just call a cab?" Blake tried to reason with her girlfriend, currently asking a favor from one of the Ace Operatives to get them a flight back into Atlas.

"No way, I bet I can just get Marrow to let us hitch a ride." Marrow was the youngest, and least professional, of the Ace-Ops, so naturally he was the one RWBY and co bonded with the most. 

"Hey, Marrow, buddy! Yeah mind if you uh, pop on down to Mantle and give us a ride to the academy? Oh its me, Blake, Ruby, and Penny. No, Penny can't just fly up, she's not wearing her rocket boots. Yeah I didn't know they came off either. Oh come oooon, please? BECAUSE THE TAXI IS A RIP OFF- ok you know what I apologize didn't mean to shou-" He'd hung up.

"Shout..." Yang said through gritted teeth. 

__________________________________________

"Well, look who it is, its the ol' get along gang." The taxi driver said, swimming in smugness.

"Shut up and drive." Yang grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it to double digits gamers, yeehaw.


	11. The Metal Rose Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take two at a movie date yields more fruitful results.

As Ruby changed from her streetwear into some black workout shorts and a red short-sleeved shirt she decided will be tonight's pajamas, she kept thinking about her behavior in the theater. 

_I shouldn't have done that. Stupid. Stupid! I knew she liked me and I did it anyway, AND THEN SHE TRIED DOING IT TO ME._ She cringed at the memory, a hot wave of shame overcoming her. _Am I leading her on? Gosh I don't even know if I like her 'like that', I mean, she's pretty, and cute, and earnest, and she's probably one of my closest friends but..._

Ruby stared off into nowhere in particular trying to think of a 'but' to finish off that train of thinking. 

_I mean...I..I guess I could. Ren and Nora make it work. Yang and Blake make it work. I could...probably..date?? Maybe???_ She blushed at the thought, the last time she'd given any thought to being in a relationship was back at Beacon.

Beacon...

Pangs of nostalgia and melancholy replaced the embarrassment. She thought back to her first meeting with Penny. She was incredibly awkward, curious, maybe a bit too eager. She thought back to when she saved her, Sun, and Blake from Torchwick and the White Fang, how that awkward, in-your-face girl transitioned seamlessly into a precise, methodical huntress.

She thought about the day Penny changed what she thought she knew a huntress could be. She seemed so scared, and ashamed. But she still trusted her enough to to show her just who, _what_ she was. That unshakable trust, the kind of faith she had to have in her to share this part of herself, to take Ruby at her word that she would understand, that she wouldn't turn her away no matter what. That has to be a kind of love.

She loved her. And Ruby loved her back.

_Yeah...this could work_

_________________________________________

"Finally, I thought you were gonna be in the laundry room all night." Yang teased Ruby as she made her way to the couch.

"pfft, whatever I was just," She realized she had no response. "Um...doin...stuff.." 

"How very non-descriptive." Blake mused, brewing herself some more tea by the kitchenette. 

"HEY, Its not my fault everyone gets in their PJ's faster than I can!" Ruby pouted, taking stock in the irony of her being the one with the speed semblance. She glanced around the room, Yang with her orange tank top and Atlas Provided Sweatpants™, Weiss in an icy blue nightie with her hair down, like at Beacon, Blake in a purple hooded sweatshirt and black leggings, and Penny once again in her mint Atlas t-shirt and gray yoga shorts, this time with some black socks however. 

"So, since the movie was kind of a bust, what do y'all think about finding one to watch here?" asked Yang, putting on a facade of innocence as if she, Blake, and Weiss hadn't all planned on leaving Ruby and Penny to themselves.

"Sounds like fun!" Penny said enthusiastically. _Bait? consider yourself taken._

"Not me," Weiss said, playing along, "I'm planing to get some early training done tomorrow before classes start for the students, enjoy yourselves though." Weiss recited her excuse fully and to the point, and then made her way to the bedroom. 

"Oh, um, ok, anyway yeah! I'm down for a better movie." 

_Phase two begins._ Thought Yang, probably too happy with herself.

"So! What are you guys in the mood for? Action? Horror?" Penny winced at the suggestion, "Ah- Right, no horror," Yang quickly corrected herself. "How about a Walt Diamond movie? Something light and fun!" 

Penny brightened up considerably. "Can we watch The Gift of the Moon? It's my favorite." Yang nodded and began looking for the adaptation, Blake silently applauded Penny for her taste in movies, and Ruby took her seat next to her redheaded friend.

_Okay Ruby, this will be fine, this is apparently a fave of Penny's so you know she'll be in a good mood. This will be fine._

Penny gave Ruby a shy glance and smiled, cheeks turning a light pink at how close together the two were.

 _It should really be a crime to be that cute._ Ruby mused to herself.

_________________________________________

About thirty minutes into the movie there was a harsh rumble from the outside, and a look of panic overtook Blake. _Please don't be a storm, please don't be a storm, I know Yang and I are waiting for an excuse to leave the room but Please anything but this..._

A flash of white, a loud *BOOM*, and the pattering of rain signified that it seemed Blake's prayers were to go unanswered.

As Blake unconsciously curled herself up, Yang took initiative, "Oh, hey Do you two mind if Blake and I head to bed? She's uh, got a thing with thunderstorms." 

Ruby could faintly remember a few times where Blake was noticeably thrown off by a storm, so she agreed to let the two head into the bedroom to get her to calm down. 

"I'm sorry about your Astraphobia Blake!" Penny called to her, worriedly. Blake gave a thumbs up in response, and hurried into the bedroom. 

It was now just Ruby, and Penny. _Welp...here goes nothing._

"H..Hey Penny? do you wanna..I don't know...share a blanket? Maybe?"

"That sounds lovely Ruby!" Penny replied with her usual bright smile. 

Ruby lets out a breath she'd apparently been holding. "Okay, I'll, be right back then." _Why am I so NERVOUS._ She thought, frustrated with herself. 

Against her own wishes Penny's eyes wondered to Ruby's behind as she lightly jogged to get a blanket. She forced herself to look back at the movie, chastising herself for her inappropriate behavior. _What would Winter say? Or Father? Or Ironwood?_

Once again, like on the night this all started, the next question scared her. _What would Ruby say..._

_________________________________________

As Ruby walked back to the L couch she noticed that Penny had brought her knees up to her face again, and had hunched over. She approached Penny carefully, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Penny? You okay?"

This seemed to startle her back to normal, as her cheeks turned red. "Ah, Yes!" *hic* "I'm fine!" *hic* She sighed at her bothersome hiccups, and Ruby just looked more concerned.

"Penny, you know you can like, talk to me right? Whatever's going on we can talk about it." Ruby said, sitting down in the corner of the couch. 

"I...I know I just...I don't want to say it," *hic* "I'm...I-I don't..." Penny hid her face in her hands as she fumbled and hiccuped around trying to find a way out of this.

Ruby rested a hand on Penny's shoulder, and tried to convince her, "Penny, you've trusted me with so much, please. I want to help, I want to be there for you!" Ruby stated. She took Penny's hands in her own, forcing the redhead to look at her. "Please?"

"...I..Um.." 

***BOOM***

The lights go out. A distressed shriek is heard from the bedroom.

Ruby and Penny are left in the dark. 

"Ohhh come on!" Ruby grumbled, seemingly knocked off topic. 

"Oh gosh, has the whole school lost power?" Penny wondered aloud. "I don't know, UGH I hope this place has back up generators...I remember once at Beacon, when the weather started changing, the power went out and I guess the back ups weren't working so we just kinda bundled up for warmth." Ruby said bitterly.

_Hey...that's an idea._

"...brrr, I'm already gettin' kinda cold, do you wanna...I don't know...share that blanket like we had planned and...c-cuddle? maybe?"

Ruby couldn't see for sure, but she swore Penny's pupils expanded just by saying that. "O-Okay! If..if you want."

Penny scooted closer to Ruby, just close enough that her thighs nearly bump into each-other with every move. _Purely coincidental I'm sure._ Ruby thought, smugly. 

_Okay Rose, lets do this._ "Hey, Penny? do you mind if we like, laid down together?"

Penny froze. "Um, n-no, I wouldn't mind..." 

"Great!" Ruby said, and took the reigns of the situation. She took Penny by the shoulders, turned her so her back was facing her, brought her own legs up on the couch, and had Penny lay down between her legs, practically using her chest as a pillow. 

"Is that good?" She asked, swallowing her own embarrassment. _This has to get done tonight. For the both of us, I think._

"...Y-yes." Penny responded, voice breathier than normal.

"Good." Ruby said, as she hiked the blanket up to cover them both.

"So," She began, "You trust me, that hasn't changed has it?"

"Of course not! I just...It's embarrassing..." Penny murmured, and hid her head under the covers. 

"Would It help If I admit something embarrassing?"

Penny thought for a moment, then agreed. "Um, I suppose..."

"Well, on my first day of attending Beacon academy, when I met Weiss, like, the FIRST thing I did was sneeze and set off a mini Dust explosion. she called me 'crater face' for like...the whole day!" Ruby recounted the, rocky, meeting between her and her now close friend.

"That's awful!" Penny responded, "Didn't that make you feel bad?"

"It did for a while, but now I can look back and laugh! It was pretty silly all things considering." Ruby said with a slight chuckle.

Penny thought about that for a moment. Maybe one day she'll look back on this and feel the same...

"O-okay, i'm going to tell you," She started shakily, "Promise you wont be mad??"

"Penny, why would I be mad? But yeah. I promise. Huntsmen's honor." 

Penny took a deep breath. "iwasstaringatyourbutt" She said quickly, and shut her eyes tight, as if she were bracing for impact. Ruby, to her credit, wasn't mad, but she was confused.

"Huh? I um. I didn't really get that." Ruby took one of Penny's hands in her own, "Penny, I really do promise I wont get mad, okay?"

"I...was staring..." Penny paused, still regretting going through with saying it, "I was staring at your butt when you went to get the blanket and also when you were getting on the taxi and I'm really sorry please don't be dissapointed!" Penny forced out, and then re-hid herself under the blanket and shut her eyes.

"Pfft, Is that it?"

"W..what?" Penny asked, "I..but I was.."

"Penny, it happens to the best of us, like, as long as you're not being a super creep about it I don't see the big deal!" 

"I..um..you're taking this, extraordinarily well..."

"Penny you aren't some predatory creep who goes up and gropes people, you're just. A person! Who likes girls! And is attracted to them," Ruby's face heated up, as the fact she was the girl in question Penny is attracted to was not lost on her. "The fact that you're even worrying about being some kinda gross weirdo kinda proves you aren't, to me at least."

Penny rolled over, now laying on her stomach, while still being on Ruby's, "You..you really mean it?" She asked, looking Ruby right in her face, her brows knitted together in a strange mix of disbelief, embarrassment, and catharsis.

Ruby took Penny's face in her hand, brushed a few errant hairs out of the way, and cupped her freckled cheek. "I do, I really do. You mean a lot to me, and. After everything that's happened. The docks, you telling me you're an android, the Vytal Festival, the election...I'm not going to let something like this end our friendship, I love you too much for that to happen," She started tearing up, thinking of everything they'd gone through.

Penny was stunned. "Y. You love me?" She whispered, afraid to say it out loud, as if that'd cause it to fade away.

"Of course I do," Tears were freely rolling down her cheeks, like the rain just outside the dorm, "How couldn't I? You're awkward, curious, maybe a bit too eager. You're pretty, and cute, and earnest. You're a precise, methodical huntress. You're one of my closest friends. How could anyone not love you?" She manged to get out in between breathy, quiet sobs. 

"I-uh," *sniff* "I think I made my case, don't you?" She said, with a wobbly, endearing smile.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Penny yelled, and forced her way up Ruby's torso to give her a proper hug. 

"AaGUK, TOO TIGHT-" Ruby manged to choke out, getting Penny to ease up into a more reasonable hug.

"Sorry! Oh gosh I'm sorry, I just get very exci-" She would've continued, If Ruby hadn't kissed her.

It was clumsy, and modest, and they were both clearly unsure of where to go, but it felt electrifying. Like fireworks. Penny leaned into Ruby, as Ruby wrapped her arms around her back.

The room felt hot, and muggy, The girl's breathing became erratic, and, to their chagrin, they had to separate. 

They fell back onto he couch, panting. Ruby, running a hand through Penny's hair as her face became engulfed in her chest.

Penny asked the most important question of the night, as the rain outside started lulling her into sleepiness.

"Can we be girlfriends?"

Ruby kissed the top of Penny's head, and said,

"Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taa daa! it only took 11 chapters,,,but hey we're here!


	12. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things Ruby was worried about in a hypothetical relationship with Penny, this was not one of them...

The lights flickered back on. The TV lit back up. Speakers crackled to life, and Ironwood's voice rang throughout the dormitories.

"I apologize for the, unscheduled wake-up call, but the backup generators are fully up and running. All facilities on campus should be re-opening soon if you need them. Thank you for bearing with us, and enjoy the rest of your night."

Unscheduled was definitely a good word for it, Ruby thought as she jolted awake. As she regained awareness she realized that her chest no longer had any extra weight to it.

 _Did Penny leave?_ She swallowed a lump of disappointment and tried getting up. _Guess I'd better go sleep in a bed now..._

Key word being tried. As she attempted moving she became aware of the arms hugged tightly around her waist. And where the weight missing from her torso had gone to.

 _Is...Is she..._ Ruby tore the blanket off her in confusion, and grasped the fullness of her situation.

There was Penny. Between her legs. Face down in her lap. Softly snoring. 

_Oooooooh gosh..._

__________________________________________

Red-Reaper: [YANG]

Red-Reaper: [YANG ARE YOU AWAKE]

Yang 😎: [what is it roob?]

Red-Reaper: [I...wait idk how to..not make this sound bad]

Yang 😎: [should i be worried? do i have to come in there]

Red-Reaper: [um..no. No. its just um. im going to preface this with i have a girlfriend now...]

Yang 😎: [ATTA GIRL 🎉🎉🎉]

Red-Reaper: [yaaaaaang]

Yang 😎: [what i cant be proud of my b a b y sister?]

Red-Reaper: [no no u can it makes me happy uwu]

Red-Reaper: [its just]

Red-Reaper: [pennys kinda...buried her face in my...zone...rn..]

Yang 😎: [that sounds like the opposite of a problem]

Red-Reaper: [YANG >:T ]

Yang 😎: [i admit im a bit shocked penny would go for that on the first night but whatever gets her motor running]

Red-Reaper: [Y A N G]

Yang 😎: [get it?]

Red-Reaper: [YES YANG I GET IT THANK YOU FO-]

Yang 😎: [hey why are u texting while shes uh, getting busy? thats pretty rude]

Red-Reaper: [SHES NOT GETTING BUSY SHES JUST SLEEPING AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO]

Yang 😎: [ah. well u just let her snooze at the theater, why not now?]

Red-Reaper: [bc shes snoring into my. area, and it makes me feel weird]

Yang 😎: [weird good or weird bad]

Red-Reaper: [........good]

Yang 😎: [then u enjoy urself rooble ;) ttyl]

Red-Reaper: [NO, YANG DONT LEAVE MEEE]

_________________________________________

"You blonde demon..." She hissed to herself, careful not to wake Penny. _Geez, she nearly threw a fit about looking at my butt, this'd probably kill heNO NO BAD LINE OF THOUGHT BAD MEMORIES HHHHHH._

_OK, plan, I just have to. Drag Penny back up my chest. Should be easy right?_

It was not easy. As Ruby grabbed Penny's shoulders, almost on cue, Penny sighed.

Ruby's back arched involuntarily, she felt like a spark just ran up her spine, and a heat pooled low in her gut.

"Hahh~ N-NO," Ruby slapped a trembling hand over her mouth. _HHHHHHHH OKAY, NEW PLAN._

Trying desperately to distract herself from how _good_ Penny's warm breath felt downstairs, she starts looking through her contacts for somebody more helpful than Yang. 

_Nora? nope, Oscar? ehhhh probably too young, Ren? maybe...if anybody's an expert on dealing with pervy readheads its him.., Weiss? she always knows what to do!_

_________________________________________

Red-Reaper: [WEISS HELP MEEE]

Weiss Schnee: [Would this have anything to do with what Yang is currently chuckling to herself about?]

Red-Reaper: [....maybe so]

Weiss Schnee: [Ruby just wake her up and tell her what happened.]

Red-Reaper: [weiss i cant! shes really easily embarrassed and about this kinda stuff. apparently]

Weiss Schnee: [How so?]

Red-Reaper: [she was practically inconsolable out of guilt bc she was staring at my butt]

Weiss Schnee: [Well it is rude to stare.]

Red-Reaper: [idk i think its kinda cute how into it she is owo]

Weiss Schnee: [Of course you would.]

Red-Reaper: [ANYWAY my point is i dont wanna embarrass her bc of something she did accidentally but i also dont want...This to be my night bc i dont know if i can take it...]

Weiss Schnee: [Well unless you want me to wake her up, I don't know what you really want here Ruby.]

Red-Reaper: [...maybe? idk i could pretend to be asleep]

Weiss Schnee: [Alright, I'll be out in a minute.]

Red-Reaper: [thank you for saving my sanity and these shorts xoxoxo]

Weiss Schnee: [That was unnecessarily crass.]

Red-Reaper: [lmao sorry]

_________________________________________

Weiss made her entrance into the living-room, and made her way to the couch. "Weiss! My hero! Here to rescue me!" Ruby whispered.

"Quiet you dolt! Now fake sleep." Weiss ordered, and Ruby quickly complied. Weiss took in the odd sight before her. _....I guess it is somewhat cute? In a. Thoroughly strange way. Which describes Penny fairly accurately now that I think about it..._

At that moment, Weiss' train of thought was derailed as Penny hugged Ruby's hips tighter. Smothering her face deeper into Ruby's crotch. 

"HHYK, _HahhHHa~_ " That bizarre sound was all that Ruby could manage to get out, as she very quickly hid her increasingly reddening face behind her hands.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes. "Please try and compose yourself, you have to at least be semi convincingly asleep."

"W-well excuse mE, for having a girl in my," Ruby stuttered out, breathing unsteady. "My you know what..."

"Just, lay down and try not to squirm." Weiss said flatly. _Okay Weiss, Ruby said she's sensitive about this, so, Tactfulness is key._

She shook Penny's shoulder and hissed, " _Penny!_ " into her ear.

"Hmn? whus happing.." Penny said, groggily. 

Weiss grabbed Penny by her shoulders and pulled her into an upright sitting position, lightly cringing at the, what could only be described as 'rose musk', smell wafted off of Penny's face. 

"Penny, you um...were..snoring! loudly, and um...you were right next to Ruby's face and I didn't want you to wake her." _Take the lie take the lie take the lie._

"Oh dear! How embarrassing, thank you for telling me Weiss." Penny whispered, very concerned. Weiss let out a satisfied exhale.

"No problem Penny, now, If you'll excuse me I'll be-" _Right, I said I was going early training...oh well, I could use it anyway._ "-To the training room. I'll turn the living-room light off on my way out, goodnight Penny."

"Okay! Thank you again! Enjoy your training!" Penny cheerily said, forgetting how late it was.

As Weiss made her way out of the dorms, Penny situated herself into her supposed 'original' position right by Ruby's face, and cuddled up as much as she could, slightly humming to herself in excitement that she got to date her best friend.

Ruby was now suddenly all too familiar with her own 'rose musk'.

_Well...I guess this is better...I think..._

She resigned herself to at least being glad she didn't smell bad, per se, and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hope you like this uhh. Weirder chapter lmao. i wanted something fluffier after some of the angst ive been laying down  
> if you want to see what weiss is up to, you can check it out  
> Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156339


	13. Victory Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation W.I.N.G.M.A.N. was a success, but what a question has placed itself before the group. What next?

HAMMERTIME: [WE DID IT]

HAMMERTIME: [VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY]

Beehaw: [im so proud of this community]

Bellabooty: [whats happening?]

HAMMERTIME: [OPERATION W.I.N.G.M.A.N. WORKED LIKE A CHARM 🎊🎉🥳]

Bellabooty: [oh? nice, congrats @Cinnamon-roll]

Cinnamon-roll: [ Thank you all :) ]

Beehaw: [now im sure you'll FACE some challenges together, but as long as you two dont PUSS out and take them on HEAD FIRST, im sure you two will do great together ;) ]

IceQueen: [That was painful]

Bellabooty: [im this close to making ur sex ban into two weeks]

Beehaw: [PLS NO I'LL STOP]

HAMERTIME: [SDFGHJ I CANT STAND YALL LMAO]

Cinnamon-roll: [What was that :0 ]

Beehaw: [what was what hon]

Cinnamon-roll: [What Nora did? The random assortment of letters?]

HAMMERTIME: [OH. um thats called a keysmash its uh...like laughing but uhhh]

Beehaw: [for bottoms]

HAMMERTIME: [I BOTTOM FOR NO-ONE AND REN WILL BACK ME UP ON THIS]

IceQueen: [😑]

Cinnamon-roll: [How do I keysmash?]

HAMMERTIME: [oh u just like, press anything]

Cinnamon-roll: [3]

Cinnamon-roll: [Did I do it? :) ]

HAMMERTIME: [...]

Beehaw: [yep u did it good job]

Cinnamon-roll: [Sensational! :D ]

Bellabooty: [well. now that thats done. i guess...do we still need this chat?]

IceQueen: [Probably not, right?]

Cinnamon-roll: [Oh, are we done now?]

HAMMERTIME: [aha..whoops uh, hm. no i wanna keep this, talking has proven to be...]

HAMMERTIME: [overwhelming, for penny sometimes, and i mostly started this chat so we could kinda get past it! i know sometimes Ren's anxiety gets the best of him whenever he wants to ask for something so he texts instead, my theory is he can plan out his words better this way] 

Bellabooty: [oh, alright, thats fair. although that makes me wonder if we should add ruby to the chat]

Beehaw: [OOOOO yes, we should]

Cinnamon-roll: [Can we? I think it would be nice :) ]

HAMMERTIME: [yea alright, i think shes out on a mission right now tho right? ill text her when she gets back, and its kinda perfect bc i have. An Idea :^) ]

____________________________________________

Penny has been well aware of her girlfriend's, _GIRLFRIEND'S!!!_ , current on duty status, as when she woke up there was a note left on the living-room table, along with a chocolate chip cookie, describing that she'd be out for a while. After Weiss encouraged her to wash up for an unknown reason, Penny had made her way back to her room in her father's lab. 

He was down in Mantle, at the pharmacy, a note also taped to his desk explaining where Penny had gotten off to. She could tell by the handwriting that Qrow had left it.

 _Maybe I should tell him? Oh, or Winter! Or both!!_ As she thought, she started bouncing in place excitedly. 

____________________________________________

💚Penny💚: [WINTER!!]

Winter Schnee: [Yes Penny? Do you need help with something?]

💚Penny💚: [No ma'am! I just have some wonderful news!]

Winter Schnee: [Oh. Alright but please make it qui-]

💚Penny💚: [I have a girlfriend!! :D ]

____________________________________________

Winter nearly choked on her coffee, _What?_

____________________________________________

Winter Schnee: [I...see]

💚Penny💚: [Are you upset?]

Winter Schnee: [No, no, I'm just surprised. You've never shown any kind of romantic inclinations before, and frankly, I didn't know you had any.]

💚Penny💚: [Oh...because I'm, not...]

Winter Schnee: [No, not what I meant. I thought you were aromatic, that's all.]

____________________________________________

One of the things Winter is never proud of herself for is how often she comes close to alienating Penny. Ever since the dinner at the Schnee Family Mansion, there have been far too many close calls for her liking. _Another thing I can thank Father for I suppose..._

____________________________________________

Winter Schnee: [So, who is the young woman in question? We'll need to do necessary background checks, and a full checking of her criminal record, just to be safe.]

💚Penny💚: [Ruby! And I don't think that will be necessary]

Winter Schnee: [Ms. Rose? Alright. I should've figured you'd choose a huntress.]

Winter Schnee: [Well, Congratulations Penny, I know you think very fondly of her, I'm pleased you two have worked something out.]

💚Penny💚: [Thank you!! :) ]

Winter Schnee: [Just be sure to not let this impede you work, alright?]

💚Penny💚: [Affirmative!]

____________________________________________

Winter smiled at Penny's enthusiastic sign off, and got back to work. 

____________________________________________

"UGGGH, what a day," Ruby groaned to no-one in particular as she flopped face-down in one of the bunks, too tired to even put her weapon away.

 _I just want some mindless, stupid fun for a bit._ She thought to herself, reeling at how surprisingly awkward it was getting back into Grimm fighting after how quiet things had gotten. _I wonder what Penny's up to..._

She checked her scroll, getting ready to text her when she suddenly got a notification. 

____________________________________________

xX_THUNDERGOD_Xx: [HEY ROOOOOOOOOBYY]

Red-Reaper: [nora, whats up?]

xX_THUNDERGOD_Xx: [wanna join a group chat with penny 👀]

Red-Reaper: [YES, ugh im so tired anything fun sounds gr8 rn]

xX_THUNDERGOD_Xx: [valid! welcome to the team]

____________________________________________

_Roob has joined_

Cinnamon-roll: [RUBY!!!!! ❤️💗💓💕💖💛💙💜💚]

Roob: [PENNY! very accurate name]

HAMMERTIME: [thx i picked them all myself]

Cinnamon-roll: [I'm still unsure about what it's referring too?]

Beehaw: [it means ur sweet!]

Cinnamon-roll: [I was not aware I tasted sweet! Fascinating!]

HAMMERTIME: [well ruby how does she taste >:3c ]

IceQueen: [Oh lord...]

Roob: [HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW]

Beehaw: [walked right into that one]

HAMMERTIME: [ANYWAY, ruby, welcome to the group, we're kinda just havin our victory lap rn bc we're just. its Proud Mama Energy for me at least dfghj]

Bellabooty: [that and nora said she had an idea, that you apparently needed to be here for.]

HAMMERTIME: [quite right Ms. Belladonna, thank u for reminding me :^). how many of yall have played truth or dare]

IceQueen: [Oh no]

Beehaw: [oh YES]

Bellabooty: [I regret. so much.]

Roob: [idk if i like where this is going...]

Cinnamon-roll: [I've never played :0 Are we going to?]

HAMMERTIME: [well ur lil ladyfriend did say anything sounds fun rn :^) so why not?]

Cinnamon-roll: [Sensational!]

Roob: [oh geez]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyy this was mostly groupchat stuff oops, but dont you worry. next chapter will be Fun :^)


	14. Team Bonding Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two huntsmen teams, both alike in (lack of) dignity, In fair Atlas, where we lay our scene, From ancient silliness break to new hijinks, Where un-civil dares makes not really-civil hands unclean."

Monday. Team RWBY had all decided to wait on Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Penny to get ready, Ruby herself trying to ignore the ticking time bomb sensation. Oscar had elected to stay in the JNPR dorm instead of playing, and Ruby silently cursed the fact that it was a good idea.

 _Maybe it wont be so bad...I mean, Jaune and I bonded over our social awkwardness at the Beacon dance...before he went on to dance with the literal local celebrity...ugh._

Silently resigning herself to being the most uncomfortable person in the room, besides Weiss most likely, she went back to staring at the clock. 

_Hopefully nothing too embarrassing happens..._

__________________________________________

"Hey there vomit boy!" Yang said, as Jaune made his way to the couch. "Oh good, that hasn't died yet..."

"AND IT NEVER WILL!" Replied Yang, who is clearly excited for this little event. Ruby not so silently choked back a laugh at Jaune's Pumpkin Pete brand sweatshirt as he sat down.

"Oh like you're one to chuckle 'crater face', nice pink polka-dot jammies." Jaune teased.

"I think they're both lovely!" came a very excited voice behind them.

To the sudden shock of everyone present, Penny had finally shown up.

"Hey hon, come on over here, we're just waiting on Ren and Nora, where are they anyway?" Yang questioned. As Jaune excused his late friends, Penny made her way towards Ruby, big goofy smile on her face and everything. 

_Cutie._

"I'm still not sure we can really trust Nora around Ren if we're really going to do this," Weiss interjected. "I cant be the only one noticing her new habit of sitting on his lap whenever she can, right?"

"Yeah, Nora isn't exactly conspicuous..." Blake agreed. "I mean Ren doesn't seem all that concerned about stopping her so," Yang said with a shrug.

As Penny finally sat down, Ruby could finally make out the design she had on her outfit, it was one of those tacky, 'I heart Atlas' shirts that lined museum gift shops, but instead of a heart it was a rose, and some light green, tie waist shorts with a floral pattern. 

_You...big dork._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Well if she tries it here we could always just...dare her not to?" Jaune added, trying to be helpful. This seemed to placate Weiss, who was noticeably less causally dressed than her friends. _Looks like somebody forgot to make an excuse to leave._ Ruby thought, smugly.

"Oooh I hope they arrive soon! I've never played truth or dare before, but it seems fun!" Penny stated, optimistically. The group of teens had a few varying opinions on the 'Fun' factor of truth or dare, but nobody could bring themselves to stamp out Penny's enthusiasm.

"WE'RE HERE!!" A scream from the entrance announced the couple's arrival. "Nora please, It's a school day for the students." Ren calmly protested.

"Salutations!" Penny replied back, doing no favors to the volume in the dorm. Everyone was left slightly stunned as they realized that, at least for team RWBY, this was the most casual they'd seen Ren. An, admittedly, ornately designed t-shirt, and sweatpants. 

"What?" He asked, keenly aware he had gained center stage. 

"Nothing its just...you know what, never mind, the faster we start the faster this ends." Blake said, as she reminded herself why everyone was here to begin with. 

"Yes! Today begins the first annual 'RWBY, JNPR, AND PENNY ALTHOUGH I GUESS PENNY WOULD BE THE P IN JNPR IN THIS CASE' TRUTH OR DARE!" Nora, awkwardly, declared. 

"First annual?" Ruby squeaked out

"WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?"

__________________________________________

30 minutes in, things have been relatively tame, besides when Nora dared Yang to pants Blake, but all in all, things were nice. _This is good, just keep it nice and easy and-_

"Alright Penny, I dare you to sit on Ruby's lap for five turns."

_YANG YOU TRAITOR_

Ruby glared daggers at Yang, who was currently trying her best to look innocent. "Okay!" Penny said, not really getting what this meant, as she sat herself down on Ruby.

"I hope I don't weigh too much for you Ruby," She said, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "If I do I can try sitting differently!"

" _hhhh_ No you're fine..." Ruby said, hiding her face in Penny's hair to avoid being called out on how red her face had gotten. _S. Soft...warm..Pretty..._

As Ruby's brain short-circuited, she vaguely registered it was her turn, "U-um, truth?"

Penny, turned around, now facing Ruby, functionally straddling her, "Ruby! What is....hmm. Your favorite ice cream!" 

_Robot flavorWHY DID I THINK THAT_ "Uhh..c-chocolate, my favorite is chocolate." 

"Boring answer to a boring question..." Yang said under her breath, while still taking solace in the fact she got to mess with her sister like this. 

"Well, YANG," Ruby pouted, "then I pick you, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always." Yang said confidently.

"Dare you to swap bras with Weiss."

"AW WHAT NO FAIR I'LL NEVER FIT IN THOSE TEENY THINGS," Yang protested, all the confidence she had replaced by fear of the upcoming discomfort.

"Hey!" Weiss interjected, "That was just rude." 

"Aw hush icicle." Yang said as the two went into the bedroom to change.

 _Revenge is underrated._ Ruby thought to herself. "Ruby?"

"Yes Penn-" She would've continued, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you'd look at it, Penny's chest got in the way. 

_S O F T_

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know I...weigh more than an average person..."

Ruby leaned back so she could actually talk, "Of course Penny, you're fine." She said, putting on a soft smile to try and brush away Penny's insecurity.

She punctuated her statement by nervously planting a kiss on Penny's cheek. Penny brightened up significantly, and brought Ruby into a hug.

 _I know a few other cheeks that could use a kiSTOP THAT._ Ruby blushed at her mind's betrayal.

Yang re-entered the room, face even redder than Ruby's.

"So...I owe Weiss a new bra..."

"I'M QUITTING!" Weiss shouted, as she stormed out of the dorm. "WEISS I'M SORRY!!" Yang called out for her. Yang dejectedly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So....um. Jaune truth or dare."

"OH, uh, um how 'bout uhhhhh truth?" He stuttered out, trying to keep his mind off of Yang's bra destroying chest.

"Who was your first crush?" Yang asked, gaining some of her bravado back.

"OOOH YEA, you never told us that!" Nora excitedly stated.

"Ahaha...uggh, alright, just. It was a different time," Jaune started, "She was this goth chick named Ebony, I don't know, I thought her hair dye was cool so I tried talkin' to her. She uh. She just flipped me off and walked away..."

"Oof, and so ends the tale of Jaune and the big tiddy goth gf?" Yang questioned, amused at Jaune's seemingly incomprehensible taste in women.

"Ehhh I had a few classes with her, so uh. I got that daily dose of shame real quick..." 

"Yikes, sorry man." Yang responded. "Anyway, its your turn."

"Oh, right, uh, Ren, truth or dare buddy."

"Truth." He stated calmly.

"Uh..Hmm..." While Jaune thought of something to ask, Ruby was still entwined in her hug, but slightly more uncomfortable. _She didn't fall asleep again did she?_

"Psst, Penny? You awake?"

"Mhm, I just like hugging you!" 

"Aww, thats sweet! but also, um. You're uh, pretty close and I feel kinda. Squished?" In truth, Penny had very quickly closed any kind of distance between the two, again reminding Ruby that personal space is kinda foreign to her.

"Oh! Whoopsie," She scooted back, and instead of straddling her, she sat on her lap kind of side-saddle like. "Is that better?"

 _Better is relative._ "Mhm! Thank you." Ruby said, fighting every instinct to let Penny get back to straddling her, and instead just resting her hands on Penny's thighs.

"Uhhhh I don't know, favorite movie?" Jaune finally got out. 

"UGH, boring..." Nora protested, as she already knew the answer, and was hoping for something more Interesting. 

"I've always had a soft spot for the old, black and white Westerns studios in Vacuo used to make."

This seemed to surprise everyone but Nora. "He used to make me watch them alllllllll the time." She said dryly.

"Huh. Didn't take you for the...cowboy type." Jaune responded.

Ren simply shrugged, and asked Nora, "Truth or dare?"

Nora immediately perked up, "DARE!"

"I dare you to marathon my movies with me later tonight." Ren said with a sly smirk.

Nora immediately deflated, and flopped over on the floor in defeat. "If I ever meet Clint Redwood I'm gonna punch him..."

"Blake truth or dare." She said, muffled by the floor rug.

"Eh, dare." Blake nonchalantly said.

Nora sat back up immediately, "DARE YOU TO TELL US YOUR TYPE!" She asked, clearly trying to steer the game a certain way.

"Dumb blondes." Blake said quickly as she sipped her tea.

"Aw yea, thanks babDUMB??" Yang quickly turned to the now grinning faunus. 

"Sorry, easy joke, and considering the only other man I've had a thing for besides. Him. Was Sun I figured I really do have a type." She calmly explained. 

Yang just over exaggeratedly pouted, as Blake picked her. "Truth or dare hon?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stop pouting." Blake teased.

"UGHHH fine." Yang said, "Oh, Penny that was five, you can get off Ruby now. Unless you're enjoying yourself." She said with a wink.

 _Yang you're a monster._ "Okay!" Penny said, finally scooting off of Ruby. _Is It weird I miss the weight?_

Yang leveled her eyes on Ruby, trying to think of another good dare. "Heeeey Ruuuuby, truth or dare?" She asked, voice dripping in faux innocence.

Ruby immediately caught onto this. "TRUTH!" 

Yang deflated, and scrambled for a question, "Damn, uh...what's um," A light-bulb seeming went off in Yang's head. 

An evil light-bulb.

"How much did you enjoy Penny being on your lap?"

Everyone turned to Ruby as her face turned bright crimson.

"....ireallylikedit,"

"What was that? couldn't hear you?"

Ruby turned and glanced at Penny, who was also blushing. _At least we're embarrassed together. That's bonding right?_

"....I really liked it..." She quickly said, and took Penny's hand, "Because I love my girlfriend."

Penny practically lit up like the sun as she took Ruby into a very, perhaps uncomfortably tight, hug. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!"

"AUGKK- _YEP, I CAN TELL_ "

"Awww SO CUTE!" Nora said, as she and Yang shared a look.

Ms. Rose has all but sealed her fate...

Beware the dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter uwu, next one should be loads of Fun too :^)


	15. Ten Minute Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the high stakes world of Truth or Dare, one slip up is all it takes...

Every time it was Ruby's turn, Yang and Nora shared a look. It was getting concerning. _They want me to pick dare...they're...PLANNING SOMETHING._ Resolute in her assessment, Ruby damned herself to picking truth every time. No matter how embarrassing they made it.

"My first attempt at making a scythe literally blew up."

"Last night I had a nightmare about a Beowolf pretending to be my grandma."

"I wet the bed until I was eight."

"My first ever crush was Weiss." Admitting that one stung in a special way, considering her girlfriend was in the room.

"Are you just going to pick truth the whole game?" Blake asked sardonically.

"IF YANG CAN KEEP PICKING DARE I CAN PICK TRUTH," Ruby protested, upset she'd been caught.

"Alright, alright, I guess that's fair. Your turn by the way." Blake reminded her. "Oh! Um..." _I could get Yang or Nora to say what they're trying to do...but..I'm not actually sure I want to know..._

"Um...Ruby? You okay?" Jaune asked, as Ruby had just been staring off into no-where for a few seconds. "Hm? OH, Um, Nora! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said excitedly. _Shoot...and Yang's never going to pick truth..._ "Uhhhh, I dare you to...uhm...order a pizza in your underwear?"

Nora burst out laughing as Ren sighed to himself, knowing that she'd be far too comfortable doing this, game or otherwise. "Yeah alright, just to keep things simple how 'bout just pepperoni alright? OH, and uhhhh Penny, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Nora gave some thought, and then laid her question down. "So you hiccup when you lie, so if you say 'I'm going to hiccup now', do you do it?"

A stillness engulfed the room, as everyone considered the paradox. Nora, pleased with her bombshell of a hypothetical, retreats to the dorm entrance to wait and surprise the delivery person.

"....I don't know..." Was all Penny could manage, too scared to actually test this. 

"Lets...lets move on before our brains melt," Said Jaune. "You're up Penny."

"Oh! Blake! Truth or dare." She said with a sweet smile.

A smile hiding her plan to get revenge for Ruby's embarrassment.

"Truth." Blake said, not at all suspecting anything. "What's something embarrassing Yang did?" Yang looked on in betrayal, as Blake just cringed at the memory.

"Off the top of my head? Well. Back at Beacon, I was really stressed for an upcoming test for Professor Oobleck," 

"Doctor." Yang corrected, head in her hands. "Right, Doctor Oobleck. Anyway, Yang asked Professor Peach about what plants can effect cat's moods, supposedly because she wanted me to calm down. So she got some catnip. Problem is, catnip makes cats uh,"

She fumbled with her wording a bit, clearly also embarrassed. *sigh* "It turns cats on...and...apparently it works on cat-faunus..."

"Wait," Ruby began, "Is THAT why you locked yourself in the bathroom during finals??"

Yang crumples over in shame, and Blake can only nod as the memories flooded back.

"HAHAHA REALLY??" Ruby laughed, taking great enjoyment at her sister's mistake. "THAT'S AMAZING," She would taunt more, but she was too busy cackling.

"uhhgg...anyway, Ren. Truth or dare?"

Ren stopped his light chuckling, *Ahem* "Um, truth I suppose."

"It's only fair, whats something Nora did that you're both embarrassed about." Blake asked.

A scream could be heard from the bedroom, near the dorm entrance, apparently Nora had started listening when it was Ren's turn. And she was not happy about the question choice. 

Ren face-palmed, "Alright. I suppose to keep on the Beacon theme I'll pick a story from there. I could talk about when she," *Ahem* "...'Fumigated' the elevator and tried to blame Cardin. Who wasn't even in the elevator."

"YEAH BUT HE DESERVED TO BE SHAMED!" Nora protested from inside the room.

"Or when a garter snake made it's way into our dorm and she wouldn't go in for the rest of the day."

"SNAKES ARE SCARY OKAY?? AND THAT WAS TWO YOU CHEATER!"

"Or when-" Ren started another story, only for a very under-dressed Nora to storm out. "OR HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU!! SANG IN THE SHOWER SO LOUD THAT GLYNDA HAD TO TELL YOU TO BE QUIET!"

A knock on the door prevented any further shaming of the two. "Oh, pizza's here!" said Nora, all the fight drained from her voice, and she skipped back to the entrance.

Ruby was practically in tears from laughing, so when Ren asked her and she picked dare, it took a bit before she realized she sealed her doom.

"Your turn, I dare you to name something embarrassing."

"WHAT? No fair I've done that all game!" She pouted.

"Well, rules are rule-" 

"Unless..." Yang interrupted, "You can take a dare from. Someone else." She said, voice laced with smug satisfaction.

"Oh, Ruby, You don't have to do Ren's dare," Penny said, visibly concerned. "I know you've been embarrassed a lot."

 _But Yang's will be worse..._ "Thanks Penny..." She said defeated. "Alright Yang...What's the dare..."

"TEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH PENNY!" Yang and Nora, back with pizza, yelled at the same time.

_Of course..._

__________________________________________

As Ruby and Penny made their way to the laundry room, Ruby tried distracting herself with anything she could find. 

_Man...the dorm bathrooms are way bigger than at Beacon, four stalls too. Buncha' rich kids..._

Unfortunately for her, the distractions wore thin as they made it to the laundry room just off the bathroom. 

*Sigh* "Lets go..." She said, leading Penny inside.

"I was not aware there was another game inside this game!" Penny said, naiveté on full display. 

_I'm going to have to explain this to her aren't I..._ As she mentally swore revenge on Yang and Nora, Ruby took a seat on the waiting bench, and patted the spot next to her.

"Yep...another game, um, h-hey Penny?" 

"Yes Ruby?"

"R-remember a few nights ago, when we kissed...?" Ruby began, uncomfortably.

Penny blushed and held her hands up to her cheeks, "Yes! It was very nice." 

"Well, this is. This is sorta like that? o-only we do. More...ifyouwant..."

"More like, more kissing? Or like," She looked around, and whispered, despite the only other person in the room being Ruby, _"Intercourse?"_

"Um...e-either, probably, I guess..." She responded, clearly flustered.

Penny noticed how embarrassed Ruby seemed, and she scooted away. "We don't...have to..."

"Do you, think It would help if I admit something embarrassing?" Penny said, after a pause.

"....Sure."

"Um. I've never. um.." Penny instantly regretted this, but wanted to push herself through it. For Ruby.

"I've never, t-touched myself before..."

She felt like she was on fire. Why did she admit that? That was a weird thing to admit wasn't it? _Why isn't she saying anything? Did I do something wrong?_

"......I, c-can..If you want?" Ruby finally said, embarrassment not so much subsiding, but joining with Penny's

It was more bearable that way.

_That's bonding right?_

Ruby moved closer to Penny, trailing a hand up her thigh, and cupping her face.

"You trust me, that hasn't changed has it?"

Penny's heart nearly beat out of her chest, and she nodded.

Ruby patted her lap, and Penny returned herself to it.

Ruby grabbed the back of her head, and brought her into a kiss. Not nearly as clumsy. Not nearly so modest. Motions once stiff now seemed effortless, and Ruby was slowly loosing herself in the feeling of Penny's delicate hands on her lower back.

But she had to bring herself back, she had a mission after all.

She moved her right hand from its resting spot on her thigh, figuring its time she got a bit even with Penny and her ever so wandering eyes.

The kiss broke with a surprised squeak from Penny, as Ruby cupped her behind, giving her a playful squeeze. "If It makes you feel better, I look at your butt when you're not looking too~"

She wanted to say something. Else. Something more exotic. Something more like what the people in her 'private video folders' would say, but sometimes the truth just works better.

Penny broke into a large smile, and Ruby was once again asking herself how something so cute was allowed by Atlas law.

Before Penny could try breaking her spine with another hug, Ruby reinvigorated the kiss, and traced her hands along the hem of Penny's shorts, making a point to drag her hand across her hips, and stomach. If there's one thing Ruby is good at, its teasing.

As she slowly, _achingly_ brought her hand across Penny's midriff, She moaned into Ruby. Uncontrollably, unconsciously.

Humanly.

 _That's my girl..._ Ruby thought, as she dipped her hand lower, ever lower, past her waistline.

Frantically, like she'd forgot something, Penny came away from Ruby, a sour cocktail of fear, longing, and shame flashing over her face.

Ruby, was left panting, questioning whats wrong.

"I'm sorry...I just..I'm.." 

She couldn't think of an excuse, and If she did she'd just hiccup anyway.

"I'm not...built, like you..." Was all she could get out, hoping Ruby found the meaning.

Ruby glanced downwards between Penny's legs, suddenly a million questions about the area in her mind. 

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Ruby...I...I didn't...I n-never..." Penny's words fumbled over themselves, and she suspected if she could she'd start tearing up. Instead she just brought her hands to her face.

"I didn't want to disappoint you...I got carried away...I," She paused, "Being with you...I feel real..so I forget..."

Ruby's heart nearly broke, and she scooted closer to bring Penny into a tight hug, fighting against the wave of apologizes streaming out of her.

"Shhhh...It's okay, you're okay..." She said, as she softly rocked back and forth, trying to calm her. 

A few minutes pass, and Penny seems to have collected herself, so Ruby takes her hands in her own.

"You'll always be real to me, no matter what. Okay?"

Penny sniffed, and nodded at her.

Talking was hard right now.

"Can I kiss you?"

She nods.

It was gentler, earnest. But just as love-filled as the ones preceding it.

There was something unique about it however.

"I-is that...mint chocolate chip?"

"Mhm," Penny started, softly. "Um, In moments of emotional distress I have ways to...lessen it. This is one of them, my taste buds are able to re-route to my memory, and good tastes are linked to nice memories." 

Ruby was stunned, and like a moth to a flame, the tech nerd in her was incredibly interested. "That's so cool! OH can you re-route other sensations too?"

Penny brightened up a bit, realizing even at her most inhuman, Ruby wouldn't leave. 

"Um, I believe I have a list of other sensations and ways to access them somewhere in my files..."

"OHHH THAT'S SO NEA-" 

"Ten minutes are up lovebirds! I think, I don't know It's probably been more..."

 _Y A N G._ Ruby scrunched up her face as she remembered the game outside, and Penny giggled.

"Um...maybe later we could...talk more about...things..." Penny nervously stammered out.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! That sounds fun!" Ruby replied.

As they made their way back to the living-room, Ruby gave a bit of thought to the ways she could 'access other sensations'.

_Time to see what makes you feel happy~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya this'd be fun :^) and obviously i had to work ruby's love of machinery in here somewhere. well, besides her LITERAL love of machinery, which is basically the entire fic.  
> you know what i mean dfgh  
> Anyway! hope you enjoyed this chapter


	16. What Makes You Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before any rainbow, there must be rain. And Penny's self image problems seem to come down like a storm.

Ruby and Penny rejoined the group, the living-room appearing more disheveled than usual. Apparently in their absence Jaune had been dared to lift the couch with everyone still sitting on it. Yang and Nora turned to the pair expectantly, searching for any sign of 'rough play'. Aside from Penny's slightly mussed up hair, nothing seemed out of place.

At least, on the surface. In her own head, Penny was rather scattered. Jumping from curiosity, to lust, to shame, to relief takes a lot out of someone. She'd been the one to suggest that Ruby could inspect her systems, but she couldn't fight the mounting anxiety inside herself. What if this was 'the straw that breaks the camel's back' as Father would say. Just, seeing a dossier of her every mechanical function felt. Was intimate the right word?

Either that or like she was getting an autopsy.

"Penny, hello?" A voice brought her out of her turbulent thoughts and back to the living-room. If she had to guess it would probably be Nora's.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, who's turn is it?" She asked, doing her best to flush the nervousness from her voice.

Jaune, from his spot crumpled on the floor, was the one to respond. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm calling it. And frankly I'm kinda the uh...let's see here...seventh wheel here so uh, I might just head back to our dorm." He said, collecting himself. A few whines of protest (mostly from Nora) later, and the three couples were all that remained.

"Jaune's kinda right," Blake started. "We have been playing for a few hours now."

"Indeed, and I think we've thoroughly embarrassed ourselves enough for the night." Ren added. Nora, possibly knowing that if the game ends the Western binge would begin, tried to stop cooler heads from prevailing.

"Ohhh come on! We JUST did a ten minute heaven! This is when thing get _saucy_ "

"We ordered no sauce on the pizzas though." Ren calmly added, not getting Nora's meaning.

As the group descended into bickering, Penny was reeled back into her web of uncertainty. If the game ends, then she and Ruby can spend quality time together. But said quality time would involve looking though technical files, something that, at least to her, proved just how 'human' she really was.

But Ruby disagreed. She said she's real to her, even after her lapse in the laundry room. And gods know she wanted to feel Ruby's hands on her again...delicate and rough all at once, Oh and the way she looked when she told her about how one of her anti-stress functions worked...

She was so excited! None of the stern professionalism she'd grown to bear in Atlas. Maybe it wont be so bad.

She must've gone non-verbal again, everyone was looking at her.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, again."

Nora got a look on her face. The same look she had in the restaurant bathroom. "Yeah, okay. We can be done. This was fun though! C'mon Ren, lets head out, I still have a dare to get through."

"See ya' guys tomorrow!" Ruby called after them, and took Penny's hand in her own. She lead her over to the couch, and they took their seat next to Blake and Yang.

Ruby squinted at them, "So...ten minutes in heaven huh?"

"It was her idea." Blake said, as she tossed her girlfriend under a bus at mach 5.

"HEY! Don't hate the playa hate the game?" Yang tried defending herself.

"The game was your idea!" Ruby retorted.

"Did you two at least have fun?" Fun was. Definitely a word that one could use. Ruby and Penny shared a look, trying to see if they could use that word.

"I...it's complicated..." Ruby managed to get out. In truth she was very excited to see the more nitty-gritty tech stuff with Penny, and of course...Other Stuff. But she can't escape just how uncomfortable Penny looked about. Whatever is going on downstairs.

"Oh...I, Hm." Yang paused. "I messed up didn't I?" She asked, face palming.

"Maybe just a little? I don't know, that was," *Sigh* "It was a lot of things...can Penny and I be alone for a bit? Please?"

Blake and Yang looked at each-other, concern evident on their faces, and then made their way out.

"So...what's up Penny? Are you really okay?"

"I..." She wanted to lie, spare herself of this unpleasantness, but sometimes the truth just works better. "I'm embarrassed. And anxious, and scared, and worried. You make me so happy! And I don't want to ruin it with. How I am..."

"Stop it."

"Hm?" She looked back to Ruby, who seemed both angry and sad at the same time.

"Stop talking about my girlfriend like that! Please? I don't know what I have to do to fully prove I love you no matter what but, I'll do it!!"

Penny felt like sobbing, she didn't know her own insecurities could hurt someone else. Instead of her usual 'Emotional Distress Response' of hiding her face and hyperventilating, she instead just weakly held her arms open, hoping Ruby would fill the void.

She did, wordlessly.

After a while, Penny finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Ruby," She mumbled into shoulder. "I just. I feel wrong."

"Well you're not. You're my friend, and my girlfriend. If you were wrong than I'd be double wrong, and you don't think that, do you?"

"No..."

"Than I guess you're not wrong."

Penny wanted to argue, or more accurately, the dark pit in her brain that hates herself wanted to argue. But she decided that she won't listen to that part. At least not tonight.

__________________________________________

When Penny woke up, she saw that apparently the L couch made her want to cuddle, as she groggily looked up at Ruby.

"Hey sleepy-head, I'm noticing a trend here haha..."

She lightly giggled at the amount of times she's fallen asleep on Ruby. "I suppose so."

"You feeling better?"

Surprisingly? Yes. Apparently Winter was right about sleeping it off. "Mhm! I feel. I feel better. I still worry that my self-esteem is too low, but I will try and get better!"

"That's all I ask." Ruby said, satisfied with her answer.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Um...I. W-would you still, want to see my technical files? You were very interested in them. It...was nice..."

As much as Ruby felt greedy saying it amidst Penny's breakdown, she was still Very Intrigued about them. From both an engineering standpoint as well as for Other Reasons. They did have unfinished business after all.

"Only If you're okay with it."

__________________________________________

_I guess this is her room?_ Ruby thought to herself as she stood in the, remarkably hospital like, space Penny apparently had to herself. The only things really denoting that Penny existed in here being several drawings she had made, plastered all over the walls, and a crate full of plush toys and what look to be stress balls.

Penny, in a mix of both excitement and trepidation, had already linked herself up to the computer monitor near her bed, plunging her back to sleep.

It was now just Ruby, and the 'Encyclopedia Robotica'.

_Lets go._

__________________________________________

Atlas Defense Technology Unit: Chassis Model M374.2  
Name: Polendina Experimental Neural Networking Youth Mk. 2

__________________________________________

_Wait...P-E-N-N-Y...her name is an acronym?_

Ruby scrolled through a fairly large amount of technical notes, increasingly specific blueprints, and complicated system updates. It’s becoming more and more clear that Penny is likely the most complicated singular piece of technology on Remnant.

__________________________________________

Unit Appearance   
Unit Brain Activity   
Unit Abilities   
Unit Aura Specifications

__________________________________________

_Abilities would probably be...physical stuff right? And physical stuff links to Physical Stuff If I catch my drift..heh heh..ugh, Yang is rubbing off on me…_

She clicks the 'Unit Abilities' link and is met with a large list of subsections, ranging from how exactly her eyes work, to her new body’s flight capabilities.

Simple things like how her new skeleton is 100 times more durable than her last, to more complex features, like her Microbial fuel cell 'stomach' that can actually digest things as a secondary way of gaining energy. Because apparently her seemingly indefinite aura fueled core wasn't enough. _At least I know how she eats now…_

Before her head starts spinning at the sheer amount of subsections she spots something.

__________________________________________

Epidermal Sensitivity Matrix

__________________________________________

_Epidermal....come on biology class don’t fail me now...that's skin right? Skin sensitivity? That could lead to some...interesting places._

Ruby clicks on the file, and is greeted with a report.

__________________________________________

Epidermal Sensitivity Matrix, or ESM, allows unit to recognize physical stimuli and react accordingly. In the event that the nerve receptors are overloaded, the ESM deactivates in the area. Example: artificial skin breakage, or physical sensory overload. ESM functions include: Protection: an anatomical barrier from damage between the internal and external environment in bodily defense.  
Sensation: contains a variety of nerve endings that react to heat and cold, touch, pressure, vibration, and tissue injury; see Somatosensory system for further notes.  
Aesthetics and communication: can assess the unit's mood, physical state.  
Hygiene is necessary to prevent disease spread, and for psychological effect.  
For a list of psychological needs go to the Unit Brain Activity Section.  
For ESM specific psychological matters, go to Unit Brain Activity Sub-subsection: ESM.

__________________________________________

Ruby took stock of several things, like how enough physical contact can apparently cause an area to go numb. _So...if I rub enough somewhere...suddenly all at once it shuts down...like it was building up pressure...hmm_

She decides to click on 'sub-subsection', sighing at the growing amount of files. _Are people this complicated?_

As she scrolled through the list of psychological factors that are apparently linked to skin, she came upon 'Response to Physical stimuli'.

_Jackpot._

It took a bit, but eventually she got to the E section.

__________________________________________ 

Erotic stimuli: Unit has been shown to respond to erotic stimuli much in the same way a human would, and for psychological reasons three designated Main Erogenous Zones have been identified: Two on unit’s upper chest, acting as simulated areolas, and one where the reproductive organs would be. Currently unknown as if there are more, less obvious erogenous zones, as all experimentation of Erotic Stimuli as of unit’s full conscious awakening **must** be preformed with the express consent of both Dr. Polendina and the unit itself. **Any breach in consent terms will end in immediate termination and arrest.**

__________________________________________ 

Ruby end’s her snooping through her girlfriend’s systems with a mix of emotions. Relief and excitement that apparently Penny isn't just built like a doll ‘down there’, but monumental anxiety at the idea of talking to Penny’s dad about...

Future Plans.

_"Hey Dr. Polendina I’d like to feel up your daughter, just letting you know so I’m not a wanted felon."_

_Joy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops wrote more angst dfghj. i have no explanation other than hurt/comfort is Good Shit. Dont worry tho. Comfort comes next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	17. Comfort, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tackles Penny's anxiety, while conveniently ignoring her own...

As Penny lay sleeping, and Ruby racked her brain on how to properly talk to Dr. Polendina, she looked around the sparse room, noticing more than she had when she first walked in. The computer Penny was currently disconnecting from was sat on a wooden drawer, plastered with stickers just as haphazardly as the artwork scrawled across the walls. Against her better judgement, Ruby started snooping around. In the drawer was, as to be expected, clothing, coming in an array of minty to olive greens. One thing that did catch her eye was a sketchbook. 

_Man, I didn't know Penny was so into art._ She thought to herself as she began flipping through it. On the first page, in the neatest handwriting she'd ever seen, including Weiss', was a note. 

'Salutations sketchbook! Father and Mr. Ironwood have given you to me to test my creative thinking skills! I hope we can be good friends! Even if you can't talk :)'

 _Cute..._

She poured over the book, crude colored pencil drawings and dairy-style notes covering each page. Eventually she came across a drawing that filled her with. Personal feelings. She could clearly see it was originally a drawing of herself, that Ciel Soleil girl, and two other people Ruby didn't recognize. Her team when she actually went to school in Atlas. Just above the four she saw 'New Friends! :)' written in cute, pastel green. And harshly scribbled over in black. In fact, a lot of the drawing was scribbled over. 

All around upsetting, and to anyone, might be confusing. But to Ruby, it reminded her of a long ended conversation. 

_"So is she...your friend or..."_

_"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you._

Stopping herself from tracking down the three others and cussing them out, Ruby just continued snooping. The drawings have definitely taken a more dour tone, as have the notes. Pastels slowly phased into graphite and charcoal. Drawings were more sparse. 

Ruby turns to look at Penny's sleeping form, the worry evident on her face. Seeing first-hand, in plain black and white, someone so vibrant and honest, turn so insecure. It was like watching the sun fizzle out.

Flipping through several pages, and gaining a crash course of Penny's time in Atlas, she spots something that at last, seems closer to the early drawings. 

It was of her. Slightly more competently drawn, Crescent Rose held above her head like a superhero. And to the side, surrounded by golden star stickers, written in ruby red colored pencil, 'NEW FRIEND! :D'.

_Penny you sweetheart I'm going to physically fight your anxiety._

She heard the bed creak, and Penny began to stir. As she sat up an yawned, Ruby thought of something that her dad made her do when she got too upset with herself.

"Say ten nice things about yourself."

"Hm?" 

"I don't know if it's being in Atlas, or the world knowing you're different, or if I'm just now noticing because we're together more, but, It seems like every day you wrap yourself up in a ball of insecurity. And! I don't like it. You can't just go around silently hating yourself all the time."

Ruby took a deep breath, and tells her story. "When I first told my dad and uncle Qrow I liked girls, they were okay with it, because they're great. But, I came from a small town, so, whether they liked it or not news got around. I just. I felt like everyone was looking at me wrong, like I suddenly didn't fit in anywhere. That's kinda why I started wearing my hood everywhere...It made me feel safe. One day, my anxiety got so bad I couldn't even leave my room. So my dad told me that every day, when I wake up, I should list ten things I like about myself. Big, small, whatever, just. Stuff I like. I know it's kinda silly but it really did help. So, before we do anything, I want to try that with you, okay?"

"I..." She looks at her sketchbook, and is filled with several memories. Not all good ones. "Um...okay...I...like my weapon?" 

"OHH GOOD CHOICE IT'S SO COOL I STILL WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU CONTROL ALL THOSE SWOR-" *AHEM* "Uh, yeah! Good start, keep going!"

"I...like you!" Penny said enthusiastically. 

"Penny I don- well thank you, but I don't count."

"Oh..." Penny said, and slipped back into thinking. "I....like..." Neither one of them enjoyed how hard it was for Penny to find something she liked about herself.

"Oh! I like my pink bows! And my dress!" 

"That's It! Seven more!"

"I like...my drawings, especially the ones on my walls." She gestures towards her drawings. Ruby wonders of she put them there or her dad?

It took a bit of thinking, and some prodding on Ruby's part, but eventually Penny got to ten things. She wrote them all down, and Ruby taped them to her mirror. 

"Whenever you feel better, we can add ten more things, okay?"

"That sounds nice, thank you Ruby." She said with a warm smile, the mumbling, self-conscious wreck from earlier that night felt more distant than ever.

Ruby shifts from just sitting on her bed to laying in it, next to Penny. It was pretty late. Why bother going back to the dorms?

"You don't mind If I spend the night do you?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

The all too familiar heat began to rise within Penny, and she nervously stuttered out a, "N-not at all..."

As Penny fumbled with her scroll, turning the lights off, and getting her blanket situated, Ruby decided that she alone couldn't come up with a good way to approach Dr. Polendina.

She needed her W.I.N.G.M.E.N.

__________________________________________

Roob: [ok so, let me start with, im staying in penny's room tonight]

Beehaw: [@Roob @Cinnamon-roll im really sorry, i shouldn't have made u do the ten minutes in heaven thing]

HAMMERTIME: [me too, jaune and ren have kinda been chewing me out abt it and...they're right]

Roob: [oh, well thank u, also penny is asleep rn, she falls asleep real easy it turns out]

Roob: [but yea, uh im here bc penny let me look thru some of her technical files bc um]

Roob: [reasons. anyway, i saw this: ]

__________________________________________

Ruby sends a picture of the disclaimer she found in Penny's files.

__________________________________________

Roob: [and like. i dont want to go to jail so how in the world am i supposed to walk up to pennys dad and say 'hey i wanna get dirty with ur daughter']

Bellabooty: [At least they're taking consent seriously.]

HAMMERTIME: [tru]

Roob: [yes thats very good but if i walk up to that sweet old man and tell him i want to touch pennys Erogenous Zones either ill die or he will and both are bad]

IceQueen: [Are you sure? He is a doctor, he might understand. He understood enough that building her with a soul would open the possibility that she would develop some kind of sexual orientation.] 

Roob: [i mean...i guess yea that makes sense]

Roob: [but just..idk! its embarrassing! maybe i could get...qrow to ask?]

Beehaw: [i love him but thats a bad idea, 1. bad luck 2. i know qrow said he has a bunch of 'inappropriate stories' he could tell us but like, i really dont think you would survive telling him one of your own]

Roob: [i...ok fair]

IceQueen: [Not to mention his brazen unprofessionalism would probably not be putting your best foot forward.]

Beehaw: [i didnt want to say it but. yea]

Roob: [imma tell him u said that]

Beehaw: [snitch]

Roob: [ >:P ]

Bellabooty: [guys]

Roob: [right, anyway. i dont know what to do]

Beehaw: [well....it says research needs his consent, but ur not. researching per se...]

Roob: [ehhhhh thats a gray area im not jazzed about]

Beehaw: [yea]

Bellabooty: [what about talking to, idk, one of the ace-ops? or winter? maybe get them to talk to pietro for you?]

Roob: [....maybe?]

IceQueen: [I highly doubt that Winter would take the time out of her day to be part of this.]

Beehaw: [she might]

HAMMERTIME: [she might]

Bellabooty: [she might]

Roob: [........she might]

IceQueen: [Well, expect an 'I told you so' when she won't.]

__________________________________________

Red-Reaper: [um...Ms. Schnee?]

Winter Schnee: [Yes Ms. Rose? It's late.]

Red-Reaper: [um yea i know sorry to bother you i juust umm, penny told you were dating right?]

Winter Schnee: [Yes, she did. Mind your typos please.]

Red-Reaper: [oh, right sorry. um. so. yeah. we're dating and. well. i was going through her technical files to see if anything needed fixing, i am pretty adept with weapons. and i found this: ]

__________________________________________

Ruby sends the disclaimer again, practically sweating bullets.

__________________________________________

Red-Reaper: [and i was wondering if, just as a precaution. since we are dating. if Dr. Polendina should be made aware of this.]

Winter Schnee: [Ah, I remember lobbying for that warning's addition. I'm impressed with how maturely you're handling this. We will head down to his pharmacy in the morning to get his confirmation.]

Red-Reaper: [we?]

Winter Schnee: [Yes. You, Penny, and myself. Is there a problem?]

Red-Reaper: [oh no ma'am just making sure. thank you enjoy your night]

Winter Schnee: [Likewise.]

__________________________________________

Ruby turned her scroll off and groaned, burying her face in Penny's ginger hair. 

Tomorrow will be hard.

But at least Penny is soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive made the executive decision penny is an art kid. this was more fluffy comfort, hope thats ok! Other Comfort will come soon. dread it...run from it...destiny arrives all the same  
> hope you enjoyed uwu


	18. Comfort, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nerves are heightened, in more ways than one.

Awkward didn't begin to cover how Ruby felt. Her morning had been filled with a nice dose of dread, mixed with a healthy cup of embarrassment as she cringed at her attempt to sound serious to Winter. Followed by a nutritious breakfast of 'oh god why' as she realized that Pietro was in the middle of treating a patient's prosthetic leg, meaning at the very least a few of the good citizens of Mantle would now know that their android protector is Fully Operational. 

"I can see you're busy so we'll make this quick," Winter started, drawing the good doctor's attention. "You are aware of Penny's relationship with Ms. Rose, correct?"

"Ah, yes, yes, oh my girl was so excited when she told me, she was practically jumping in place." He said with a warm smile. Penny herself has taken to looking around the pharmacy, curiosity getting the better of her. 

"Well, Ms. Rose has brought to my attention 'Unit brain activity sub-subsection: ESM, Response to physical stimuli, section E: Erotic stimuli. She has already gained consent from Penny herself, correct?" Winter turns to Ruby.

Ruby, face hidden by her hood, manages out a muffled, "Y-yes..." She hears Pietro chuckle a bit, and somehow feels both comforted and more on edge.

"Winter, you know I can barely stand this technical talk, If Penny wants to take the next step with Ruby then I support her."

"Very well, we'll be on our way, Penny?" Winter calls for her, bringing her attention back. "Oh! coming!" 

Ruby bites back the obvious joke she could make at the phrase, and scampers towards the door, thanking Dr. Polendina on her way out. 

The patient looks on in confusion, as Pietro gets back to work. "They grow up so fast."

__________________________________________

As the pair changed into their pajamas, nerves buzzing in anticipation, Ruby glances at the list taped to Penny's mirror. 

'Ten things I like about Me:  
My weapon  
My pink bows  
My dress  
My drawings  
Ruby said she likes my freckles :) i don’t know if that counts but I’m writing it down  
My upgrades, my processing speed is up by 95%!  
I like my longer hair!!  
I like that I learned how to cook all by myself, and it only took me 20 tries  
I like that I have memorized 1,098,765,432,786,597,385 digits of pi  
I like my taste in friends ❤️'

Ruby smiles to herself, and promises to help add to it. 

"Okay, so. Um...h-how should we...start?" Ruby takes a deep breath after asking, trying to calm her nerves. She tries remembering how the people in her 'private video folders' would begin, only to come up short. Penny seems too...innocent for that.

Penny, seemingly trying to prove her wrong, tried to hide her obvious staring as Ruby finished changing. "Um...I. Don't know?" Was all she could say.

inexperienced meets even more inexperienced. 

*Sigh* "okay, so. Neither of us know what we're doing huh?" They both sit down on the bed as Penny shakes her head, a blush creeping across her face.

"Okay, um, ugh how was this easier before..." 

"We don't have to, If you don't wan-" Penny started, somewhat dejectedly, but was quickly interrupted. "No, no, I do its just. I'm kinda shy..." She giggled awkwardly.

"Would It help if I admit something embarrassing?" Penny asked, recalling that it did last time.

"Ah, no, no, I don't think that's uh. Needed." As the two girls sat next to each other, something crossed Ruby's mind.

“Do you want to sit on my lap again?” She’ll confront why exactly being under Penny felt as good as it did later. With a quick nod, and an adjustment of the bed so it felt more conducive for sitting, Penny returned to her spot on Ruby's lap.

Penny couldn't help but giggle nervously, this was all very new for her. She leans in for a kiss, and Ruby meets her halfway. 

Over the course of their blossoming relationship the thing they've both improved on was this. On the first night it was small, and shy, now they let each other fall into a rhythm against one another. Penny swore she could feel her nerves light up as Ruby's fingers delicately traced their way across her back. She tried and failed to stifle a moan as Ruby brought a hand under her shirt, grasping at the clip on her bra, undoing it. Her heart rate soared as Ruby tossed the bra to the floor, and moved a hand to her breast. 

Ruby pulled back and chuckled a bit and the whine Penny released. _So cute..._ "You know something I like about you?"

"Hm?"

"All the cute little noises you make." Penny let out a breathy moan in response to her words as Ruby pinched and teased at her breasts. Ruby felt around the silicon 'erogenous zones' and listened to Penny's shaking breaths. "Does that feel good?"

" _Yes..._ "

Riding this newfound wave of confidence, and taking quite a bit of pleasure out of how breathless she's made Penny, she started trailing a hand down, down, down, gripping her behind again. She seemed to like that before.

 _You got a nice ass...ew, no. Not saying that out loud._

Penny by contrast, was in shock. Hands still resting on Ruby's shoulders, nerves still on fire. 

" _Ha~_ R-Ruby...wha, what should I do?"

"Shhh, this is new to you, first one's free," She said with a wink. Penny's face practically lit up.

"And get rid of these shorts." Ruby said, channeling whatever dominant persona she could.

Fueling the fires of her newfound self-assuredness, Penny, hands shaking, yanked her gray pajama shorts off. Ruby got ready to accept whatever Penny had to offer.

_No matter what, I'll be there for her._

Out of what Ruby expected, this wasn't one of them. The last listed 'erogenous zone' was a section of black silicon, like the others, contoured into, almost a heart-like shape. It looked like Penny was wearing a crotch pastie.

 _Oh._

Penny seemingly noticed the pause, and began scooting backwards, hiding her face. But before she could mumble out an apology,

Ruby ran two fingers up the area. 

" _HAaAAa~~"_

"Did I say we were done Ms. Polendina?" _Oh where did THAT come from?_

Penny sat there, shaking, nearly incoherent. A wobbly grin across her face. Apparently she was pretty sensitive.

Ruby looked back at the area, an island of black upon a sea of pale, peach skin. _How 'bout for now I'll call you...pleasure island._

"Did that feel good?" She asked the heavily breathing girl before her.

Penny could only nod her head excitedly, and hope she'd do it again. 

Ruby gripped her lower back, dragging her closer, burying her middle and index fingers into the silicone space between her legs.

" _Oh..OH~ R-Ruby I-"_ Penny tried to get out between moans, when she was interrupted by another sound.

**zZTT-**

An electric sound, accompanied by Penny hanging her mouth open, and going just a bit cross-eyed. And Ruby could swear she saw a bit of steam leave her mouth.

"Penny? Are you okay?"

"ye-yesss..." Penny said, before falling forward onto Ruby. 

_In the event that the nerve receptors are overloaded, the ESM deactivates in the area. Example: artificial skin breakage, or physical sensory overload._

_Sensory overload...Oh...oh she just..._

Ruby mentally adds, than crosses off 'Make an android orgasm' from her bucket list.

__________________________________________

When Penny woke up, It took a bit of convincing that it really was fine that she didn't do anything for Ruby, and that it was perfectly natural that her first time be relatively quick. It also took a bit for her to walk right again. Apparently having your whole pelvic region deactivate leaves the legs a bit numb. She left Penny in her room to collect herself and made her way back to her team's dorm. _Maybe if I'm lucky nobody's there and I can have some. Me Time._

Unfortunately, it seemed Qrow's luck was rubbing off on her. She sighed as she took down the 'welcome home stud' sign off the door and made her way inside.

Only to be hit in the face with a t-shirt.

"Hey there lady-killer." Yang said with a cheesy grin, "Gotcha a gift!"

Ruby unfolded the shirt and blanched at what it read. It was a dark red shirt, with 'ROBOT FUCKER' written across the chest. "I made it myself." Yang said, entirely too proudly. 

"Har har, very funny, but I'm NEVER WEARING THIS!" She said, blushing, and stored it away in her locker.

"I know, I just wanted to show how proud I am of my Baby Sister. They grow up so fast..." She said, mock nostalgically.

"You nerd." Ruby replied.

"How am I the nerd, don't think I haven't seen the irony in the girl obsessed with weapons dating an android."

"WELL, I. HEY...UHH..." Ruby tried thinking of a comeback but came up short. 

"Wanna watch a movie? Weiss and Blake are out on a mission."

"Yea, sure," She paused a bit, fully aware of what it'd look like asking this question. "C-can I invite Penny over, sometime later?"

Yang gave her a sly look. "Of course...robot fucker."

" _YAAAANG_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha,,,,first attempt writing smut,,,and i chose the robot so i had to improvise. oops! hope you enjoyed.


	19. All Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings have ensued. And now they have each-other.

It started out simple enough, an honest question in a desperate moment. 

_"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?_

At the time, she might've been right to be scared. But now, in her arms, Penny felt safer than ever. 

For the rest of the day, her mind wouldn't stay quiet. She kept making wonderful connections on how she felt about her friend. 

Why she used to be the most concerned about her appearance around Ruby, and why she didn't need to hide those flaws anymore.  
Why she openly, honestly told Ruby she's the prettiest girl she knows, and why she blushes so hard when Ruby tells her the same back.  
The odd but not unwelcome thought about whats under Ruby's Combat Skirt™, that she isn't ashamed to think of anymore.

She'd grown so comfortable expressing these feelings. The swirling pit of black in her mind finally seeming to subside. The creeping feeling giving way to light. The poison in her mood seeping out. At least for a while. At least with her.

She feels real when she's with her.

_________________________________________

In retrospect, a mystery wasn't the right word at all. It was all obvious from the start, Ruby thought. The way her nerves soothed around her, why being close felt so right. Why they get to look at each-other that way, wanting something, but never having to ask.

It was no mystery to either of them.

It made too much sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all enjoyed. 💚⚙️🌹❤️️


End file.
